Oh we are in so much trouble
by Blueyedoll
Summary: The Potter children aren't supposed to go in their fathers study without permission. An accident with an over exuberant dog and they find themselves in the past with no way of getting home. Time travel.
1. For Merlins sake SNuffles

**An: Please be patient with me, this is a first attempt at trying to write my own story. If you do read this then thank you and please review so that I know I'm either going in the right or wrong direction. **

* * *

There were three main rules in the potter family, each rule placed by Harry to ensure that his house and family ran smoothly and were kept relatively safe. Now these rules went in no particular order of importance but none of the less they all were important. The first rule in the house was never to go into Harry's study without permission. It was considered perfectly fine if he was with you or you were called in but never to go in unannounced or just out of pure curiosity. Harry being head auror often had people floo into his study for chats of private and important matter, as well as this being the man who defeated Voldemort and being just Harry he had an instinctive power to understand how objects worked and he often worked with the unspeakables. Therefore he often was given things to look at or to protect due to Potter manor being well warded from rogue deatheaters, reporters and just general family nuisances.

The second rule of the house was to never make Ginny cry through matter of foolishness or stupidity. Now Ginny was not a crier and it took a lot to get her started. One of the things which did set her off was the anniversary of Fred's death every year and her children's birthdays. She never cried through injury even when she played for the harpies, but for Ginny, her family was everything. Harry did not like Ginny upset and an upset Ginny meant Harry got angry.

The third and final rule of the house was for his boys mainly and that was to look out for one another and to most of all to ensure to Lily was safe to an extent, even though his boys and more often than not his little daughter, protested that she was able to look after herself, being the spit fire that she was.

* * *

"James what have you done to Snuffles" Lily Luna potter stormed into the living room where her two brothers were, with a flushed face; Snuffles trailed after her with a vivid green and silver streak through his black fur. Her siblings looked up at the 11 year old who for such a small person cut a scary figure. Subsequently, she was often seen as a a carbon of Ginny from her looks down to her temper and she'd had her daddy wrapped around her little finger from the very beginning. He found it hard after all to deny his beautiful wife anything. Why would it be any different for his baby girl.

"I have no idea what you are talking about dear Lily kins" was the reply.

James Sirius potter was a carbon copy of his grandfather right down to the attitude. His parents still wondered whether they had made the right decision naming him as such and it was often a joke around the potter household. Upon seeing snuffles, James burst out laughing." Oh you mean that." he paused and looked to his right at Al who was sat in an arm chair reading."Well that was all Al's idea" Al just stared at him puzzled.

Albus Severus Potter was what Harry would have looked like as a young boy if his parents had still been alive. Bright faced Albus had his mother and fathers temper and intelligence combined. Where as James was the major Quidditch fanatic out of the three of them thanks to his Uncle Ron, even though Al could hold his own in the air he like his name sakes preferred reading in his favourite arm chair near the fire. Al was what Harry called a 'brainiac that didn't flaunt it". Lily turned to look at Al with what could only be described as frustration and amusement rolled into one. " I swear Lil I did nothing of the sort, you know I don't care for pranking like James and Freddie do. You know James did it. Who else is it usually."

Now Al was stubborn, not as stubborn as James but stubborn all the same and he refused to take blame for something that could not only get him hexed from his little sister but also in trouble from their mum. Ginevra Potter was not someone they liked to get angry. She was ruthless with her punishment - or that's what it seemed like to them. Al just got a blank look in return from James when he finished speaking. Lily however whipped around, wand quickly emerging from her pocket.

"Now Lily let's not bed hasty" James jumped up from where he had been lounging on the couch, raised his hands and started backing away quickly. Turning around he ran out the room, lily running full pelt behind him. Albus looked at his book then the door which his siblings had just exited through. There was temptation just to ignore it and carry on reading, but his Potter genes won his inner conflict and he too followed them out the room. Potter Manor was a very large home with long corridors perfect for running along and Al soon found his siblings quite quickly, stood right outside their father's study. Both were stood there with a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Hey guys, what are you looking at" Al turned to look at the door and realised why they looked so shocked. The door stood slightly open.

Now Harry was not so foolish that he left it unlocked with three children with Weasley and Potter DNA. Oh no it simply was just never done.

"No way" Al gasped. All three of them turned to look at one another simultaneously. Their father never left his study door open. It just never happened. James turned with a grin, and shuffling forward slightly stood in the doors entrance.

* * *

Their fathers study's was a brightly lit room, with a huge bay window - that specifically overlooked the grounds - and shelves full of old books that would make Hermione drool. It was a well kept secret within the Potter family's house not to tell Hermione of them, because as much as they adored her, they didn't want her moving in. Plus they did not want to see her sulk and go on about that fact that she couldn't open any of the books because she didn't have potter blood running through her veins. Harry's study was full of pictures of his family and gadgets of different types sat on shelves. A portrait of him and Ginny on their wedding day took up pride of place above the fireplace whilst his firebolt sat on the opposite wall.

All three potter children squashed themselves in the door way looking around with eager interest.

"This is a very bad idea" al muttered.

"Very bad" lily replied.

James just turned to stare at his siblings. "This is a once in a life time opportunity." They stared back at him with incredulous looks on their faces. "Are you crazy!" Al whisper shouted.

"Maybe" was the reply and with that James jumped from the door frame and into the room. He turned to look back at the two of them with a relieved look on his face.

"Dad doesn't have any wards on his study? " Lily questioned shuffling forward into the room.

"Apparently not" was the reply she got back in return from James.

Al was still stood in the door way observing his siblings when he felt a nudge in the back of his leg as a silver, green and black dog squeezed himself past in order to get into the room as well. Whilst James and Lily stood in front of the shelves looked at the different gadgets and artefacts, al stepped up to the book shelf to scan the titles. He had pulled 'so you think you know defence' off the shelf when he heard Lily shout "put that down" from behind him. Al closed his eyes and spun round to look at his siblings. James was holding something shiny within his hand whilst Lily stared at him. At first Al thought it was their dads snitch as the object was also gold and rounded, it was only when James moved his hand slightly and a chain dropped through his fingers that he realised it wasn't a snitch and placing the book on a side table he hurried on over to the pair of them.

"James be careful with that. And I mean be careful as in put it back on the shelf and back away now". Al shouted

"For merlins sake Al will you calm down,it's only a timer. Dad probably uses it for recruits training. Just relax for once in your life" James retorted looking up, before he then went back to looking down at his hand. "See it has a dial on it so its just a timer." He said. Before Al could say anything Lily started move closer to her eldest brother in order to make a grab for it.

"Jamie let me see" lily cried whilst she scrambled over to James who as an answer to her grabbing just held his hand up in the air.

"No you two, stop it" Al shouted, he reached out to Lily to pull her away from James. Snuffles who had followed them into the room was sat in one of his many baskets located around the house watching them. At the siblings commotion he lifted his head in excitement and bounded over to them. The Potter children continued on squabbling. Now Snuffles was not a small dog and there had often been many times where he had knocked or tripped the children down with excitement when they were younger. As they got older it happened less but only on occasion. This was one of these times. Whilst fighting for what was thought to be a timer by the oldest and youngest, the Potter children were moving around the study.

"You don't understand guys. This is dangerous"

"It is not Al" was the retort.

"Yes it is"

"Is not"

With the excitement building and what was thought to be a game by Snuffles, Lily stepped one way, tripping backwards over the dog and landing with a thump. She flung her hand to attempt to break her fall, whilst simultaneously bring her brothers down with her.

"For merlins sake, you fat lumps get off me." She cried.

"Hey it's not our faults" Both of them said indignantly. The three of them scrambled up and James and Lily instantly started bickering.

"Hey you guys"Al frantically turned his head round the room taking in the glowing sand on the floor whilst his brother and sister squabbled. "GUYS STOP" he shouted. When they both turned to look at him he just pointed.

"Oh wow it looks like pixie dust" Lily said staring in aww.

The glowing was now getting stronger and the sand was started to float up and wrap around them.

"We all need to hold hands now" James shouted. "This is powerful magic, who knows what is going to happen, we need to be together if something does". Al and Lily just stared at him in shock. "Hey I know how to use my brain sometimes" was the indignant reply before the three of them vanished from the room glowing dust and all.

* * *

Harry wandered down the hallway with a mug of tea in his hand. The other holding a letter that had just arrived from Ron. He paused when his study door came into full view and he saw it open. He moved forward, pushed it further open and stepped in slightly. Looking around the room Harry frowned. Carrying on toward his desk he placed the mug down with a thump and dropped the letter to the floor. Scanning the room again a shuffling of paper caught his attention. Looking down he placed a hand on his chair and knelt down.

"Oh it's just you. Well Jamie for someone who's rival house is Slytherin your showing off a very strong sense of house unity. I'm very proud" Harry stated to himself when he saw Snuffles under his desk.

Being head auror Harry could often do his paper work at home so Ginny could write her articles in peace. He had just stepped out for five minutes to take a breather.

Getting up Harry pulled out his chair. Before sitting he looked back down at snuffles and asked him if he was staying there. Getting a dogish grin back, Snuffles trotted to the other side if the room to sniff the dog had been for his children 5 years ago after a constant whining for a puppy. Much to their disappointment as much as the dog loved and played with them he attached himself to Harry and often followed him about he house. Ginny and the rest of the family said it was because Harry was the alpha male of the household. Personally Harry thought it was because they just got on really well. Therefore Snuffles was seen to be more Harry's dog than anyone else's. The children didn't mind as much now as they had their own pets for Hogwarts to pay attention to.

Breaking from his thoughts, Harry settled into his chair again to get back into his paperwork, when Snuffles whining caught his attention.

"Shhh boy, I need to work" He just got a look. Placing his hands on the arm rests Harry heaved himself up. His age and being a war hero was finally starting to show itself slowly even though he was a fit man.

"What you got there boy" Harry asked before holding out his hand to Snuffles who was attempting the squeeze himself under a cabinet.

Getting down on the floor with Snuffles, Harry shifted onto his front so that he could look under the cabinet, Snuffles nudging him in the face all the while.

"Ok mutt stop it. I need to look" Harry laughed. "I can't see anything boy" Harry shifted more to his side so he could squeeze his arm under the cabinet and grope around. Clenching his fist around something he pulled his arm out. Opening his fist he stared at the object in his hand with horror. Harry scrambled to his feet whimpering "No, no, no"."Please be a different time turner. Don't be the one off the shelf" Harry kept on muttering to himself whilst he strode to his shelves.

"Merlin, kids, what have you done now, I can't take my eye of your for five seconds, i hate summer holidays" he said when he got to his shelves to see a gap. Spinning around his study he looked for anything else out of place that might be dangerous. Seeing the book sat innocently on the side table he chuckled to himself. 'Al' Harry said with fondness before running out his study towards his wife's home office.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **


	2. To the past we go

**Mum's gonna kill us**

Ginny's office was located on the opposite side of the house. Away from noise and anything else that could disturb her. She was currently a writer for the Daily Prophet writing about Quidditch. Her office was very much like Harrys, in that it had a picture of her and Harry above the fire place, but where as Harry's study walls were filled with a load of book shelves hers had casings with trophies and articles in. Ginny was sat at her desk writing an article when Harry burst into the room.

"GINNNNN"!

"MERLIN'S SAKE HARRY" Ginny's quill jerked across the parchement leaving a streak of navy ink. "Are you out of your mind" she screeched chucking her quill at him, and putting a hand to her chest.

Harry was currently leaning against the front of her desk panting. And it wasn't because he wasn't a fit man.  
"It's ... important... Gin." he breathed. Harry currently had adrenaline and fear running through his body at a rapid pace. It had actually kicked in when he was on his way to Ginny's office and he'd had to lean against the wall for a minute. These were his children... his and Ginny's babies and they weren't in the safety of the house but somewhere else unknown to him. It was his gut instinct. He looked up at his wife and Ginny seeing his face pushed herself from her chair.

"What is it? Whats going on" she said, panic also starting to build up in her. Her husband stayed calm in situations, he was always the one to keep his cool, Ginny would get angry and fierce straight away. But not Harry. He would essentially keep his head on. Certain events had taught him to in his life. But right now she was looking at him and all he was showing was fear.

Harry sucked in a breath. "The children... erm Gin the children aren't here"  
"Of course they are Harry. There downstairs in the living room, doing what ever it is they do when we work" Ginny replied.  
"No Gin, your not listening the children aren't here... as in there not in the house, not at Ron and Hermiones, not at mums. There not in any of the houses"  
"What do you mean there not in the house" Ginny spoke through gritted teeth. The panic now was started to set in and she walked around her desk and grabbed Harrys arm. "Where are our children Harry?" shaking the arm in her grasp. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes and spill over

"Somewhere in the past or future" Harry winced. Ginny had squeezed his arm before letting go and turning round. She buried her head in her hands and shook slightly.  
"Gin" Harry whispered. Harry stretched his arm out in attempt to place his hand on her shoulder. Before he could though she spun back around to face him.

Her face had gone from panic to pure rage and Harry wasn't sure if it was directed at him or their children. He was going with their children seeing as she had started muttering under her breath "when I get my hands on them" and "summer bloody holidays".

Ginny Potter was not going to lie to anyone when she said she hated the summer holidays. She loved her children more than anything but there was only so long which she could handle their intuitive nature. When they were younger they had been easier to keep an eye on, she could place them in a play pen or they would nap. They would also never argue. But then ever since Al and James had started Hogwarts, the summer holidays were filled with arguing and long hours of fighting off boredom and this created curiousity. Curiousity equalled trouble like being sent some where else in time.

Ginny was interupted from her mutterings by Harry clearing his throat and holding out his hand to his wife. She looked down at the object which her children had been so fascinated by and moved closer to her husband.

"I think we'll be able to get them back pretty easily, I'm hoping we will anyway." Harry brought the time turner closer to his face to inspect. "Interesting" he muttered. Ginny moved in closer to look at it as well. Harry started to explain "When I went to my study earlier I noticed the door open slightly, I was curious but when I went into in it Snuffles was sat under my desk so I didn't think anything of it." Harry sighed "Butwhen he moved he became interested in what was under the cabinet. When I pulled this out I realised it obviously wasn't on the shelf. Then I noticed my copy of 'so you think you know defence' on a side table"

"Al" Ginny smiled fondly "Al" Harry repeated. Harry lowered his head to look back at the time turner.  
"The thing is Gin this is only half full and it wasn't when I brought it home, and there are no cracks in it at all. So how did the sand get out" Harry questioned rhetorically looking at her.  
"Gin the reason I said that I think we'll be able to get them back easily is that if I slide this side it opens" Ginny whipped her head to look at him.  
"I don't know what they were doing but somehow the sand has fallen out, probably on them or on the floor where they were stood"  
"If this happened because they were fighting, I swear Harry they won't see daylight until their each thirty years old."  
Harry just chuckled. He looked at her with admiration. His wife of 17 years still amazed him just as much now as what she had when she was just 15, just as much as when they got married and just as much each time she gave birth to one of their children. She put him in awe.  
Snapping him out of his thoughts he felt a warm mouth press to his. "I love you Harry, now lets go get our children back." Ginny grinned.  
Oh they were going to get it she thought, once Harry finally saw them and he could assess their condition, she had a feeling that it wasn't her that was going to be the most angry and she couldn't wait.

* * *

12 Grimmauld place was what could only be described as disgustly depressing. Dust coated every single surface of the place except for the kitchen, which was one of the main rooms within the house. When you walked into the entrance you were welcomed with either thick drapes covering a portrait or a sour faced battleaxe screeching. This was also the current home of one Sirius Black and current meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix. Right now though it was dinner time. The order members which didn't live within the house had been persuaded to stay by Mrs Weasley. To be fair not much fight had been put up, one because everyone loved her food, but most importantly because they were terrified of her famous temper. Everyone was chatting and laughing away and Harry was currently talking with Sirius and Lupin. Well more like they were talking and Harry was replying with a few word answers.

"How have you been pup, we haven't had the chance to properly talk" Sirius spoke leaning forward.  
"I'm fine Sirius, don't worry" Harry shrugged, head drooped forward towards his plate.  
Sirius turned his head slightly to look at Lupin. Lupin raised his eyebrow back. Even after all these years apart from one another both of them could still read each other. Not as good as James and Sirius used to be able to, but all the same they still had it.  
"I'm not going to beat around the bush with you pup, you look like your about to fall asleep in your soup"  
Harry glared at him. "I said I'm fine"  
"Yeah and your dad always said he was fine as well."  
"It must be a Potter trait Padfoot" Lupin piped up. He looked tired as well, but the full moon had just passed and even though it hadn't been one of the worst, it still took a lot out of him.  
"Look don't lie to me kid, your not fine. Your tired as hell, and it looks like you haven't eaten a good meal in a couple of months"  
"Why can't you just leave it alone Sirius" Harry was starting to get irritated now and where as before he had been speaking in a normal tone, it had now raised slightly causing a few heads to turn, including that of Dumbledore and McGonagal.  
"And that would be all Lily" Remus quietly whispered to Sirius as Harry continued on.

"I mean yes maybe I am tired, but wouldn't you be if you saw someone die in front of you and you dreamt about it over and over again every night" Harry's voice had slowly started to rise even more and Sirius was looking at him with shock. "And maybe I haven't had a good meal in while because. . . " Harry never got to finish what he was about to say as he was interrupted by the shouting of someone else.

The order members all stood up pulling out their wands. Everyone who was in the kitchen currently were the ones who had access to the house. Sirius shared a look with Lupin before he ran from the room, the order following him. Dumbledore just got up at a leisurely pace and followed. He wasn't as young as what he used to be.

Harry glanced at his friends quickly and he too soon followed.

* * *

The Potter children appeared in the entrance hall with a quiet thud. They didn't fall out the air and crash land on the floor, they just appeared on the floor kind of like a disllussionment charm had been taken off them. They were currently all tangled up still holding hands. James and Al immediately let go of one another but James kept hold of Lily's hand or rather Lily kept hold of James hand which she had in a death grip.  
Lily who was on the top of her two brothers lifted her head slightly, her eyes unfocused. Once her eyes began to clear she started to shake. She recognised where she was but it currently didn't look like what she knew it as.  
"Al" she whispered. Al who was trying to get up off the floor looked up at his sisters voice to stare at her shaking form.  
"What is it Lil" he said pausing on his knees and reaching out to her.  
"Al look" she pointed above them. Al turned to follow her line of sight and flinched back. He stared at the house elf heads for a few seconds and then turned his head, kind of like how an owl would.  
"Merlin... James are you looking at this" He faced his older brother to find that he too was staring around in horror.  
"Grimmauld Place. . but some how not our Grimmauld Place" James closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and then opened them again.  
The three of them gave each other a look in horror and then stood up. Al glanced around again. James wrapped his arm around the shaking Lily and pulled her to his side, pulling his wand out his pocket simutaneously, his older brother instincts kicking in.  
"Were dead" James sighed. "Mum is going to strip us alive"  
Al stared at his brother incredulously. "Us? There was no us in this scenario, this is mainly all you going some where and touching something which you shouldn't have"  
"Hey! you went in Dad's study as well" was the reply.  
"BUT WHO PICKED IT UP, HUH, WHO PICKED UP THE GOD DAMN TIMETURNER OF ALL THINGS YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT" Al shouted back.  
James gave him an indignant look and was geared up to shout back when the door to the kitchen banged open and a stream of adults poured out wands at the ready. James and Al pushed Lily behind them and Al to pulled out his wand to face the welcoming committee.

The group stopped at the scene in front of them and stood gaping at the children. They were Harry Potter look alikes. The man at the very front stared at them in shock and in return also got a shocked look back. Dumbledore appeared at the back of the group who parted for him to move through.  
"And who might you three be" He said, eyes twinkling and taking in why his Order hadn't done anything.  
James looked at his brother before turning to face the headmaster. This was a man the brothers recognised, he was Als namesake for Merlins sake. Lily stuck her head our from behind them and the group in front of the trio all gasped. The Weasley patriarch in particular gaped at the girl.  
Her shaking now having stopped she too grinned at the headmaster. Arthur gasped again.  
"I think the better question would be Headmaster, what year is it" was the reply. Instead of coming from the girl or older boy, this came from the Harry double.  
"1995 my boy" the headmaster replied.  
The siblings glanced at one another and in unison said "Dads gonna kill us".

End Chapter.

Thoughts ?

I wanted to get a major bit of Harry and Ginny interaction in this chapter so that you could see how their relationship is. I think I might have gone to far with that. I also wanted to show some more sibling interaction particularly how protective the brothers actually are of Lily.


	3. Who the hell are you?

_Previous chapter  
"1995 my boy" the headmaster replied.  
The siblings glanced at one another and in unison said "Dads gonna kill us". _

**Who the hell are you? **

Harry Potter's previous year at Hogwarts had been what could only be called a disaster. He'd unwillingly been placed into a tournament by a psycho and then had to watch someone who he considered a friend be killed by coincidently the same person who essentially killed his parents. He'd then been bound to a statue and watched the person who had physically killed his parents come back to life, duel him and then go back to Hogwarts where he had then been stared at more than usual by his peers. It had carried on going down hill from there when he got to the Dursley's and the nightmares had kicked in of that night in the graveyard. Added to the fact that he then had to fight off Dementors he hadn't really had a good couple of months. It had looked up he'd been picked up and found that he was going to be living with his godfather for the rest of the summer, that was until he found out that he would be cleaning again. After what he felt to be an interrogation by Sirius, the anger and resentment towards his life was slowly starting to spill out leading to his outburst in the kitchen. He had just been getting into it, when he'd been interrupted by shouting and all the Order members had left the room in a panic leaving the teenagers in the kitchen.

"What do you think is going on" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.  
The trio, plus the twins and Ginny were making their way up the stairs from the kitchen. The shouting had stopped quite quickly, probably when the person had been interrupted by the Order, and now all that could be heard were murmurs.  
"I don't know Hermione but whatever is going on seems to have shocked everyone" was the reply back.

The group made it to the top of the stairs only to be blocked by the Order, all grouped along the corridor and spilling out in the entrance hall. Harry looked over his shoulder at his friends and shrugged. Glancing at Ron, Ron nodded his head and shuffled closer to the front and peered over some of the heads in the way.  
"Dumbledore's at the front talking to someone, but their being blocked by him and Sirius and I think Lupin. Dads near to the front as well." He turned to look back at what was going on and then turned back to look at Harry and shrug.  
"Right then." Harry said before he slightly pushed his way forward.

The Order members parting slightly to let him through. Fred and George looked at one another before following him. The other three especially Hermione were more reluctant. Her middle class etiquette being dominant in her. She moved forward after everyone anyway only to slam into the back of one of the twins when they suddenly stopped.

"What the hell is going on and who are you?" was all she heard. Hermione mentally face palmed.

* * *

"Dad's gonna kill us" The Potter children simultaneously exclaimed.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose upwards and he turned to look at Sirius who was grinning at the three children, who were now looking at one another with horror. In all the panic and confusion they'd instantly thought of there mum's anger to what they had done, brushing their father's reaction to the side. Now everything had settled and they had caught their bearings, and they knew they were safe as much as one could be in the war, they had realised that it wouldn't be their mum who would be the angriest. Sure she would be the one to shout but the disappointment would be the worst.

Sirius was still grinning at the children. It was pretty obvious who their father was, and that meant that at the end of it all Harry was obviously living a happy life or at least a life where he was a good parent if the children's exclamation had anything to do with it.

Sirius worried about Harry more than anything, for someone who was only 15 his life hadn't been easy and Sirius worried that the pressure of being the boy who lived would slowly eat up at him. He'd already noticed that his godson had lost weight and had some serious bags under his eyes. He'd talked to Remus about it but Remus went on the notion that Harry would talk to Sirius when he was ready. However Sirius didn't think that Harry would ever be ready to talk about what was troubling him. His godson was so private about his feelings.

Sirius turned to look at Dumbledore**. **Dumbledore was staring at the sibling's with amusement. Their faces had paled to resemble that of the Hogwart's ghosts. Harry was apparently a formidable parent when older and Albus was very proud of who he considered to be his grandson.

The Potter children were now glancing at one another and then back to the Order and Dumbledore. Everyone was staring at them and their fathers godfather was grinning at them rather creepily.

Remus chuckled catching the attention of everyone at the front. "I believe that some introductions are in order"  
"Yes, good idea Moony old chap" Sirius responded not taking his eyes off the children. "My name is Sirius Black, you are currently in my house, 12 Grimmauld place. The man to the left of me is my good friend Remus Lupin".

James grinned at them. The Potter children of course knew who these men were. They knew who quite a few of the people in front of them were. There was the odd one or two who they didn't but all the same, introductions on the orders side weren't really needed.

"Teddy's daddy". Lily piped up. Al slapped his hand up to her face to cover her mouth and instantly pulled it away when she licked it. Giving her a look when he heard Sirius' laugh behind him. She understood straight away. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to reveal so much about the past. Sure telling them their names would be fine but telling them of people that they were never going to meet, there would be no point and it would just lead to awkward questions that he definitely didn't want to answer.  
"I'm sorry what?" Lupin whipped his head to look at them, staring at Lily.  
"Erm it's nothing." Al breathed, sending a pleading look to James. James catching on to what was going on looked to Dumbledore who was observing with small smile. Dumbledore caught his eye, nodded and then clapped.  
"As Remus said, introductions are in order, perhaps you would..." But Dumbledore never got to finish as he was suddenly interrupted by a very inquisitive teenager and his friends.  
"What the hell is going on and who are you?"  
It seemed Harry had managed to sneak up on them and finally see just who the group at the front were talking to. And by the sounds of it he was very shocked with what he'd seen.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed. And much like their Aunt Hermione, both James and Albus mentally face palmed. It seemed Lily took more after Harry then what people realised. The Order just all gasped, the boys looked like Harry but the little girl she was a red-head.

"Okie dokie, I think to the kitchen then everyone" Dumbledore turned and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder guided him back through the Order and towards the kitchen. The Potter children trailing after him and then everyone else like little ducklings following their mother.

* * *

Back in 2029 chaos had struck Potter manor. After talking in Ginny's office, Harry had quickly taken charge and told Ginny they needed to go and collect their children as soon as possible. However saying that Harry had also realised that they couldn't just time travel to wherever like crazy fools without being ready, which is why he had asked Ginny to go to the children's rooms and theirs to pack some clothes for them just in case. Ginny of course had protested the entire time saying they should just go straight away but Harry had argued that when they got to their children they had no idea what they would find which is why Harry was frantically packing a rucksack in his study.

"Invisibility cloak. Check. Marauders map. Check. Broom. Check"

Harry quickly went to his broom, took it off the way and shrunk it, stuffing it in his bag. Going over to the bookshelves he grabbed his copy of 'So you think you know defence' and duplicating it, put a copy in his bag. His children might be in the past but this book had obviously intrigued his son. And well if he could avoid the boredom of at least one of his children he would. Grabbing a healing kit from out a cupboard he to then placed that it in his bag as well. Closing it, Harry slung it over his shoulder and quickly looked back around the room scanning for anything that he may have missed.

"Winky" Harry called.

With a pop Winky appeared in front of Harry. When the Potters had moved into Potter manor, Harry had remembered that Dobby had looked after Winky to an extent, to try to keep her off the Butter beer. He had instantly hired her and paid her a galleon every two months, as she wouldn't accept more, no matter how hard he tried to convince her to.

"Master 'arry" Winky said. Harry grinned at her, he had tried so hard to get her to just call him Harry but she was so stubborn. Picking up his bag Harry started out his study, closing the door to once Winky had followed him out.

"Winky, the children seem to have gone of on an 'adventure' so Ginny and I are going to fetch them. We don't know how long were going to be away, so I need to you to look after the house and Snuffles. You know just like you usually do." Harry quickly asked, walking towards the stairs to get to the bedrooms. Winky running along next to him to try to keep pace.

"No problems Master 'arry. Winky iz be doing that, You jus' be getting young masters and mistress back"

"Thank you Winky" Harry said taking the stairs two at a time. And with that Winky popped back to the kitchen.

* * *

Harry met Ginny just as she was coming out of Lily's room. She to was holding a bag to her chest tightly.  
"Have you got everything?" he asked. She just nodded.

Grabbing her hand he pulled her back to along the corridor to get to her office where he'd left the time turner. Once there he placed his bag on the floor and went over to her broom. Taking it off the wall he shrunk it and added it to his bag with his own stuff.  
Ginny gave him a puzzled look and Harry shrugged, pulling her bag out of her grip.  
"You never know love" was all the reply she got. Harry was shrinking the ruck sacks and putting them in his pocket when Ginny spoke.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah love" Harry answered lifting his head to look at her.  
"They're going to be okay aren't they, I mean we'll be able to get to them and they'll be somewhere where they're safe. Everything we're taking is for just in case" Ginny questioned.

Her eyes were starting to well again. She had been packing clothes in their children's rooms when she had been hit with the 'where are my children' moment. The moment that any parent hates beyond anything else entirely, not knowing where their child is or if they're safe. She had sat on Lily's bed for a minute holding her baby's blanket to her face and quietly sobbing to herself. The boys would be fine, she hoped. They had already started Hogwart's and knew some basic spells to defend themselves with. Lily had only just got her wand a week ago. She'd only felt this way once before when she'd been pregnant with Albus and James had decided to wander off in Diagon Alley. Harry had been at work and got a patronus from George because Ginny had been hysterical. Everything was sorted out within 5 minutes as Harry had apparated in Diagon Alley with a few of his Aurors to look for his son and he'd found James fast asleep under a table at a reopened Fortescues. Apparently he had wanted ice cream and Ginny had said no.

"Ginny I don't know. I'm not going to lie to you. For all we know they're in 1997 at Hogwarts." Ginny's breathing hitched.  
"Hey, look at me love. Look at me" Harry took her face in his hands. "They could also be in 1995 during the time we were at Grimmauld safe and unhurt, or they could be at the Burrow. Remember the first time I met you" Ginny smiled a watery smile. Merlin her husband was great.  
Harry kissed her forehead and pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms.  
"Gin"  
"Yeah Harry." She replied, voice muffled.  
"They're in so much trouble, aren't they"  
She laughed. "You bet your sweet ass they are"  
Separating from her, Harry grabbed the time turner off her desk. Sharing a look with Ginny, they simultaneously wrapped an arm around one another, both of them gripping each other tightly.  
"Just think of them Ginny, nothing but them. Every little detail you can think of"  
Thumbing open the latch, Harry tipped the time turner and both of them watched as the sand fell to the floor, some of it hitting their shoes.  
"Just the children" Harry whispered to her again, before the sand started to glow.  
Closing their eyes and gripping onto one another, Harry and Ginny Potter disappeared with no sound from Potter manor.

**End chapter.**

**I seem to find it easier writing about Harry and Ginny then I do the 'past'. I posted on my profile that I was having issues with my laptop so sorry if this seems late. Also I think this chapter is quite shorter than my others. I just felt I got everything down that I wanted. Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh and if there are any grammatical mistakes, I'm using an older word where it doesn't tell me my mistakes so I'm having to do the old-fashioned proof read to make sure everything is correct... to an extent. To be honest it's probably the better way. Oh and please tell me if the writing is to cramped. Thank you :)**


	4. We're from 2018 WHAT

_Previous chapter  
"Just the children" Harry whispered to her again, before the sand started to glow.  
Closing their eyes and gripping onto one another, Harry and Ginny Potter disappeared with no sound from Potter manor. _

_**AN: This whole chapter is based on introductions, oh and there is no sections in this chapter like the others except for quickly at the end but you'll see.  
**_

* * *

**"We're from 2018". . WHAT!**

12 Grimmauld Place kitchen was the centre point of the entire house. It was not only the dining room and cooking area combined, but also the place where all the Order meetings were held. There was always people either entering or leaving the room and people could often be found in the kitchen just chatting away.

Dumbledore steered Harry down the stairs back to the kitchen whilst Harry scowled the entire time. Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle to himself in his head. The boy was far to curious for his own good. He'd know that Harry would follow, but he was quite surprised that nobody had stopped him. Namely that of Mrs Weasley.

Searching around Dumbledore located Molly sat at the table drinking a cup of tea. She gave him a look when she noticed him pushing Harry back into the room to say 'do you think I really could have stopped him'. But all the same she stood up. Dumbledore stopped in the doorway and could feel the people shuffling around from behind him, gearing themselves up for a Molly Weasley explosion.

"OF ALL THE STUPID, IDIOTIC THINGS TO DO, LEAVING THE KITCHEN WHEN YOU ARE UNAWARE OF WHAT IS HAPPENING" Mrs Weasley screeched to those behind him, focusing mostly on her children who all flinched and tucked themselves further in behind Dumbledore.

She started puttering around the kitchen mumbling to herself whilst glancing at the headmaster and the people she could see behind him. Dumbledore was actually surprised that she hadn't gone further. Perhaps she had realised there had been no real danger when she didn't hear any shouting or fighting. Mrs Weasley may have a temper but even she could be rationale.

"Well what are you all standing there for, sit down now" She exclaimed before taking her seat herself.

Taking her lead, Dumbledore moved out the doorway and pressed down on Harry's shoulder to sit him in a chair. Harry lifted his head to give the headmaster an indignant look. Once Harry was in a seat, Dumbledore stepped to the side to stand at the head of the table, whilst the Order members found the seats that they had left, in a rush to get upstairs. Once settled everyone focused on the three children that had appeared in the entrance hall, who were stood against the wall, noticing that the two boys had positioned themselves forward from who must be their sister.

"Ah I believe some more seats are in order" Dumbledore exclaimed. Pulling out his wand, he nonverbally flicked his wand and 3 basic dining chairs appeared.

"Daddy can do that" Lily announced to the room after being pushed into the middle chair. Al and James taking up the seats either side of her. Half the room turned to face Harry who sank in his chair. To nonverbally conjure chairs, even the basic of chairs meant that a person had to be far above average. Quite a few people could do non verbal spells, but these were usually basic spells such as Lumos or a basic shield spell. Mrs Weasley who hadn't been upstairs gaped at the children.

"Harry's your daddy?" She asked, looking to Ginny out the corner of her eyes as she said it. She then shared a look with Arthur and he grinned at her out the corner of his mouth.

"He can?" Sirius gleefully asked at the same time.

"Yep, Daddy said he'd been able to do it a long time. He said that I could probably do it in a few years." Lily proudly announced to the room.

"Oh really. And your daddy is Harry, is it?" Sirius questioned.

"Yuppp" Lily exclaimed, popping the p's as she did so. It was something that she had learnt off Harry when she began speaking, as he also did it every now and again. Lily was bouncing up and down in her seat. She maybe only eleven but she knew they were trying to get a confirmation about who they were, especially her. Al and James looked like Harry. They were obvious. Lily had red hair, she could have been a Weasley for all they knew. Apart from the obvious that she had called Harry daddy whilst in the entrance hall, her mannerisms backed up the fact that Harry had 3 children.

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Al.

"Yes, my boy" The room turned to face Al who like Harry sank into his chair. Hermione who was sat to the left of Harry grinned at Ron to her left.

"Perhaps some introductions are in order now" Al questioned, turning to glance at James over their sister's head.

"Yep, youngest to oldest. Right bug face" James said turning to Lily and putting a hand on her knee to try to stop her leg jostling about.

Lily said, lifting her hands up in exasperation. "Oh why do I always have to go first".

"Because you're the baby" was the simultaneous reply she got from her brothers. The Order just stayed silent watching the sibling interaction. Harry was staring at Lily with pure relief. These children were proof he survived everything that was sure to come.

Lily pushed her chair back to stand. "Shall I stay here... I mean can everyone see me" She got confirmation from the nodding and smiles. A woman with bright coloured hair was grinning and nodding enthusiastically and Lily just stared at her for a moment.

"Right then. I'm Lily." Harry grinned. Hermione squeezed his arm whilst Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "Lily Luna Potter to be exact" She smiled and went to sit down.

"Who's Luna?" Harry asked giving his future children a puzzled look.

"She's a family friend" Al replied dismissively. "Is that all your going to say Lil?"

She stared at him for a couple of seconds and then dramatically sighed and stood back up.

"I'm eleven, I start at Hogwarts this year... erm my best friend is Hugo... erm I don't like brussel sprouts but I love treacle tart"

James and Al piped up at this point and all three siblings raised their right hands and said "Praise the treacle tart"

The Order laughed. Harry blushed. Yep they had definitely got that from him. It was very well-known that Harry given the chance would just eat that for his dinner some days.

"Ohhh and finally, I have a dog" she said sitting down.

"HEY" "WHAT" "Snuffles is all of ours not just Lily's" Al pronounced to the room. Sirius and Harry grinned at the name.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at them, eyes still twinkling. He turned to McGonagall who was to his left and whispered. "Their very close aren't they". She just smiled. Dumbledore wished he had been close to his siblings like the three in front of him were. The bond between siblings was one of the strongest he thought. It was someone you could put your trust into and rely on.

"Alright your turn mini bolt" James announced to Al. Some of the Order chuckled getting the nickname straight away. Al glared at James. Sure Al was called it home but he didn't want everyone at Grimmauld place calling him it. He like to think that it was his special nickname, one that Grandpa Weasley had called him when he was born and held him for the first time.

Al stood up and looked at the rooms occupants and sighed. "I'm Al Potter. I'm 13 and I'm in Slytherin." And then he sat back down and let his announcement take hold.

Sirius stood up in outrage. "You're a Slytherin. A Potter in Slytherin. What the hell you been teaching your kids Harry"

Harry stared at his future son who looked like he had expected it and then at his godfather. "I don't know Sirius but sit down. I'm sure future me has no problem with it, after all it would be a bit hypocritical of me to say that it's bad, when the Sorting Hat wanted to place me there as well" Harry carried on staring at his godfather who closed his mouth with a snap.

The Potter children stared at their father. This was the person they knew. The person who defended them until he ran out of breath. And the person who could shut someone up with a stare.

"Is he telling the truth Albus?" Sirius asked. He received two yes' to his question. Whipping his head round he stared at Harry's mini me. "I didn't ask you" Remus just sighed and shook his head at his best friend. Sometimes he made himself look so dumb.

"HEY I think you'll find you did" James shouted standing up out his chair so quick that it knocked to the floor with a clatter. "What the in Merlin's name do you think Al is short for"

"You named your son Albus, Harry. I'm touched." Dumbledore said sending some of his eye twinkling at Harry. Harry gave him a quick glance and smile before turning to stare back at Al. "Young man please sit down" And James did because you felt the need to obey Dumbledore because well he was Dumbledore.

"What is your middle name. I know you have one. I can't imagine any of my children not having one. And you never said it" Harry gave Al a questioning look and in return got a stare back. Sirius sat back down next to him.

"Severus. My full name is Albus Severus Potter. And before you get out your seat again Sirius, Dad said that I was named after two of the bravest men that he had ever known and that he owed his life to them many times" Sirius who was going to get out his seat at the mention of Al's full name blanched.

Snape who was also sat at the table but just hadn't said anything blanched as well. Potter naming his son after him meant that he knew in the future either everything or mostly everything. Snape hadn't wanted that. Just because he had done it doesn't mean that he actually liked Potter. And he didn't want Potter thinking he did. He glanced over at Potter and nodded his head when he caught his eye. Potter in return also nodded his head.

As far as Harry was concerned for him to name his son after someone who he thought he hated, there must have been a pretty good reason for him to do so. Also whoever he married also had to agree to the name, so it must have definitely been a good reason.

"And lastly but not leastly. The oldest I assume" Dumbledore asked smiling at James. James gave him a look to say 'of course' and then stood up. The light in the entrance hall hadn't shown the children's features as much as what the kitchen did. Sirius and Remus both gasped in their seats and leant forward slightly to gawp at him. If Al looked like the spitting image of Harry, then this oldest boy looked the spit of their James. And that itself was like a smack to the throat.

James grinned to the crowd of Order members and bowed slightly. Al rolled his eyes whilst Lily snorted. "I'm James Sirius Potter".

Sirius shot up from his seat cheering and fist pumping "YESSS".  
Turning to Harry he grabbed him in a hug and pulled him from his seat as well. "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"Siri, I can't breathe" Harry stuttered. Sirius let him go and then tried to grab onto Lupin.

"Yeah I don't think so mutt" Remus laughed pushing him away, watching as he fell back into his seat with a thump, a wide grin on his face.

"Yep James Sirius. I'm 14, obviously the oldest and most wisest" James kept grinning. "OW Lily, what the hell". He shouted rubbing his arm. She just smiled back. "I'm Gryffindor"  
He bowed again slightly when Sirius started cheering again, this time the twins and Ron also cheered along with him. "And I think that's about all there is to say. Oh my best friend is Freddie. He's Gryffindor as well." And with that James sat back down still smiling. "Now I'm starved." He announced.

Mrs Weasley shot up out her seat at this. It was like anything to do with food set off her motherly instincts. "I'll get you some food dears" Mrs Weasley said. "I do hope sandwiches are okay though I'm afraid you just missed the food"

"There fine thank you Grandma" Lily answered chirpily. Mrs Weasley stopped and turned to look at the young girl. Lily realising what she had said froze in her seat. Al thumped his head on the table with a sigh, whilst the rest of the room looked at her.  
James realising what had been said but not the confirmation of it, ignored the room. "But seriously Grandma no corned beef. I mean it's good some days but I'm just not feeling it today" Mrs Weasley snapped out her shock and pulled out her wand to get everything.

"Hey kid, who is your mother" Lily looked to the young woman with the pink hair and flinched - this was Teddy's mum. And Lily for all her wise eleven years old didn't feel right meeting her when Teddy couldn't. She turned to James who was smiling at Mrs Weasley as she placed a sandwich in front of him.

"Who wants to know" James replied on the defense glancing up at Tonks whilst lifting the sandwich to his mouth.

"We all do. I'm Tonks by the way" Tonks responded, smirking at him.

"Yeah we know who you are" Al was the one to reply this time. Tonks head flicked to him like watching a tennis match. "But we don't see why we should tell you"

"Look we just want a confirmation about who your mother is, what's so bad about that" Tonks replied, starting to get irate quickly. The Order was watching the standoff as well. Harry and his friends were shocked that the future children didn't want to say. They had just assumed the Potter children called Mrs Weasley Grandma because Harry was practically her son.  
"I mean come on, just tell us" Tonks begged.

"No I don't think we will" James smiled smugly. Potter and Weasley genes combined equalled so much stubbornness it was off the scale.

"Watch it kid, we could find out forcefully" Tonks retorted rising from her seat. Dumbledore just sat there watching amused. He'd felt the wards ding inside his head not even 30 seconds before, and if it was who he thought it was then they would confirm the mother.

"Tonks I'm going to have to ask you to sit the hell down and not threaten my son" came a voice from the doorway.

* * *

Harry and Ginny appeared much like their children had in 12 Grimmauld place except they were conscious. Both looked around the hall with disgust. Even though it had been one of the more tamer summers, the house still looked and felt just as disgusting.

"Of all the goddamn places to come to" Harry muttered letting go of his grip on Ginny but grabbing her hand instead. "Wands out Ginny, we don't know what year it is just yet".

"Do you think they're here Harry" Ginny whispered pulling her wand out her sleeve. Harry gave her a look. "Oh of course they are" Ginny said rolling her eyes. Harry was confident they were because well he was just Harry.

Harry started towards the kitchen stairs but stopped at the top. Turning to Ginny he knelt in front of her and tapped his wand on her boots and then on his own converses.

"Silencing charm?" Harry grinned and nodded at her, listening intently to the muffled sound from the kitchen. It seemed something was getting heated and much like a dog this was starting to raise Harry's hackles. Letting go of Ginny's hand, Harry started down the stairs slowly, the talking becoming clearer the further he got down. He stopped just before the door frame.

"No I don't think we will". James, Harry thought. Ginny grabbed the back of his jacket. Everything in the both of them was screaming to just burst into the room.

"Watch it kid, we could find out forcefully" Ginny's hold on Harry's jacket tightened. She let go feeling him shift. Now in no way was Ginny a push over when it came to defending her children, in fact everything screamed at her mother instincts to go into the kitchen and rip Tonks a new one, but she knew Harry would have more effect on the room, just because of his over all presence. Ginny took half a step back as Harry took one forward to stand directly in the door way.

"Tonks I'm going to have to ask you to sit the hell down and not threaten my son"

* * *

End chapter

**AN: Thank you to everyone that's followed or favourited this. It means a lot.  
I hope everyone doesn't mind that I haven't written James as too cocky. I just thought that if you got sent to the past and you were the oldest sibling, you would feel the most responsibility and would be the most cautious of your siblings. And I think that would put anyone on the defense. After all they don't technically know some of the people. And as for Tonks getting irate, I wanted it to be someone who it usually isn't i.e Moody or Snape. **


	5. Anger, Punishment and Happiness

_Previous Chapter_

_"Tonks I'm going to have to ask you to sit the hell down and not threaten my son"_

**AN: Now there is going to be two Harry's and two Ginny's  
Young Harry and Ginny are **_**italics**_**  
****Older Harry and Ginny are normal**

**AN: I do use the term 'crap', so just a forewarning. I don't know how old the people are who read this and even though I don't think it's a very strong term, I don't want to offend anyone.  
**

**Anger, punishment and happiness**

"Tonks I'm going to have to ask you to sit the hell down and not threaten my son" came from the doorway.

Tonks froze. In fact the entire room froze. Dumbledore just smiled. The Potter children whose backs were to the door all stiffened in suspense. Their father was always able to sneak up on them quietly and they still hadn't figured out how he did it and they knew he was going to be angry but they didn't know when that anger would hit. By the looks of it, it wasn't going to be aimed towards them just yet. They wouldn't have been surprised if their mum didn't get a crack at them first.

The Potter children as one turned to face the doorway and it was like they instantly all relaxed in their seats. Whereas before they had always been on their guard, answering questions with limited and cautious answers, now they would have some guidance on how to behave. It was like instant relief on their part. James relaxed the most. He may have put on a brave face but he wasn't stupid in knowing that if the Order had wanted to find out information they could have very well got it out of them. Looking at his father James smiled. Stood in the doorway Harry Potter was not a person to be messed with and right now he was giving Tonks a very worthy Snape glare. There was reason Harry was one of the best interviewers. Dressed in some muggle branded jeans and with a fitted shirt and blazer he cut a very changed figure of his younger scruffier self, sat at the table. The older Harry Potter also oozed confidence and danger.

Tonks flinched from Harry's look and reached her hand behind her to grab the back of the chair.

Dumbledore stepped forward from his place at the head of the table holding his hand out trying to calm the situation. "Ah Harry my boy, so nice to see you"

Harry continued to stare at Tonks. Then his eyes flicked to Dumbledore and he nodded his head before looking back at Tonks, who had naturally paled. She had gone too far and she knew it.

"Tonks if you ever threaten any of my children again in any way, if you put them in danger or even say anything to them that I perceive as a threat, you'll find out exactly why I'm the boy who lived. And you sure as hell won't like the consequences. Now sit down." Harry calmly said. He didn't shout but the anger behind his voice reached to everyone within the room.

_Harry_ watched the proceedings with awe. Sirius leaned over to him "Badass Potter". _Harry_ raised a brow at him and raised the corners of his lips up in a slight smile. Turning back to face the room, _Harry _watched as Tonks plopped back into her chair, staring at older him. Everyone was still watching Harry who had now turned his gaze to his children. They just stared back. Harry took a step into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow and then he smirked. It made the room gape even more at the older version of the boy who lived. They had never seen a more perfected smirk pulled off. They certainly hadn't expected it to come from Harry of all people. The Potter children just gulped. James pushed back his chair and slowly stood to come face to face with his father.

"Now Dad, we can explain" James said and then grunted when he got a prod to the ribs. "I can explain" he repeated. Harry continued to look at his son and then glance at his two other children. Harry looked at Al for a moment longer and then reached into his pocket.

The Order aware that this was Harry Potter from the future still took a second to pull wands from sleeves and pockets. Harry gave them no notice and carried on searching in his pocket. The entire time not saying anything.

"Harry?" Sirius questioned. He got no reply. "It's rude to ignore people you know"

This time Harry looked up, staring at his godfather. Sirius saw no emotion on his face. Pulling his hand out his pocket Harry continued to look at his godfather, as he did so. He flicked his other hand and his wand shot into his hand. Opening his fist he tapped what the room realised to be a small bag. Enlarging the bag, Harry moved forward to the table. James followed him with his head and Al automatically shifted his body to the side so that his father could set the bag down on the table. Sticking his hand in the bag, Harry rooted for a second shifting things whilst observing the room.

* * *

Meanwhile whilst Harry was making the Order uncomfortable, Ginny stood on the stair case just out of sight of the room, peeking round the door frame every now and again and trying to stay as still as possible. She'd felt instant relief in knowing that her children were safe, and now she could see they were safe all she wanted to do was hug them and then scold. She could see Dumbledore from his place at the end of the table, keep glancing at the door. The man wasn't over 100 years old and still alive for nothing. Dumbledore on the other hand knew he had felt more than one presence when the wards had dinged in his head. Dumbledore grinned in his head. He didn't know what the older Potters plan was but from their children's shifting it was working. Looking to the door he tried to not to start laughing out loud when eyes locked with his.

* * *

Harry on the other hand was chuckling in his head. The room was uncomfortable with him not saying anything and his children were squirming. They didn't know their mother was with him as well. None of the room did except Dumbledore, but he was Dumbledore so he expected it. He was also laughing at the younger generation who were staring at him in awe and he could see Hermione shifting in her seat, itching to ask questions about merlin knows what. The girls brain was like a constant machine, working none stop. Turning his focus back to the bag he pulled his arm out, pulling out something which made his younger son gasp.

Harry gave Al a look. "I believe I have something that was of interest to you" he said holding the book out.

Al got up from his seat and stared at his father for a second, both of them taking in the other. Grasping the book from him, Al turned and set it on the table in front of him. Taking a shuffle forward he grabbed onto the back of his father's jacket whilst his father's hand went to the back of his head and pulled him forward into a comforting embrace. Harry lifted his head and held his hand out to Lily and then James. James moved forward and gripped the back of Harry's jacket as well, he was starting to grow more, and reached up to Harry's shoulder now, where he rested his forehead. Being the older sibling was tough. Lily automatically moved forward between her brothers and wrapped her arms around his waist under his jacket.

The Order watched in awe the moment. The whole scenario of the four showed how close the family were. Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin watched the scene with pure happiness. They were glad to know Harry was loved. From the huddle, they finally heard Harry speak again.

"Oh you're in so much trouble" Harry stated. Harry let go of his children with disappointment on his face. "List them James" Harry focused on his oldest son. James stared at his father with puzzlement. Al gasped whilst the rest of the room looked on in puzzlement at Harry.

"List what Dad" James leaning his head towards his father questioningly.

Ginny on the other side of the doorway mentally applauded her husband's plan. Instead of getting mad straight away he was subtly teaching them and subsequently going to guilt trip them. She also moved even closer to the door frame to listen.

Harry sighed and shook his head with disappointment "You know what son". James looked to his siblings to see if they would give him a clue. Lily shrugged, she too could not figure out what their father wanted him to list. Al just pointed to Lily and gave a quick quirk of the lips. James blanched. Harry was watched his children specifically James, and raised a mental eyebrow when he saw the realisation cross his sons face.

James looked to the floor with his shoulders slumped. The whole room was silent with anticipation. Hermione nudged _Harry_ who just shrugged his shoulders. It was a mystery to him. He thought he seemed like quite a strict parent.

Suddenly James piped up from where he was stood. "Don't go in Dad's study without permission because sometimes you bring things home from work". James gulped. "And sometimes those things aren't necessarily safe"

Harry nodded. "Would you like to tell the room what the three of you did?"

"We . . . erm . . . we may have entered your study . . . because we saw the door open. And I may have picked up a time turner off the shelf. And there may have been a fight over it resulting in it breaking". James said staring at his father.

"Right". Harry nodded. "You're lucky. It didn't break, just opened. Another please"

James sighed. Al seeing his brother's plight and the attention he was getting and the pressure he was being put under decided to speak up. It wasn't just James who had gone in the study. And it definitely wasn't just James which had caused them to be where they were. After all, the three of them had fought over the time turner.

"To make ensure Lily is safe because she is the youngest, because as much she can look after herself were still the oldest and her brothers" Al spoke up loudly. The room turned to face him now and he shifted where he was stood.

"Now boys, is 1995 safe?" James and Al quickly peeped at one another before simultaneously saying 'No Dad'. "No it's not, in fact this is when the war truly starts to begin". It was now _Harrys_ turn to blanch and for Hermione to grab his arm in a death grip.

"So that's two, now what's the final one" There father was angrier then what he was letting on to the room and the three Potter children were well aware of it. War had toughened him up, life had toughened him up.

"Don't make Mum cry" The boys muttered together, shamefully slumping their shoulders. The Order still looked perplexed at what was going on. Some of the older members had figured out the first one was a rule but that was it.

"Daddy?" Lily had been quiet up until now just watching the goings on.

"Yes flower" Harry smiled at her. She was his baby girl, how could he look angry with her. "Did Mummy cry?" Harry gave her a sad look. "I believe she did flower, for a little bit anyways" Lily looked downtrodden.

"Hey bug, look at Daddy" Harry caught his sons gazes as well and waited patiently for Lily to look up. His girl was 11 and starting Hogwarts and Merlin his boys were 14 and 13 respectively but the idea that they had made their mother cry, made them think of their actions. The three were well aware their mother was considered a tough cookie with the temper that she had, but there was just something about the fact that they'd made her mother cry which made all three Potter children feel very downcast.

"Do you understand now? Do you understand your actions and the complexity of the situation? We're in 1995, with people I'm sorry to say and who you are well aware are no longer with us. I'm currently unsure about how to get us home. Time turners are complex objects. This is why we don't mess with them and why more importantly my study is off bounds." Harry paused for breath. "The three of you are grounded. You'll do what I had to do and what you Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had to do". Hermione and Ron beamed at one another that Harry's children considered them an Aunt and Uncle. Oh boy were they going to get a shock.

"When we get home you're still grounded. No brooms for the rest of summer." The Weasley boys gasped. Even their Mother wasn't that strict.

"Dad, c'mon" The three whined. They shut up when Harry shot them a quick father look.

"I know you boys have homework so you'll do that, and you'll do more chores. Lily lu, chores as well baby girl." She gave him a disgruntled look. "Hey if you want to go time travelling, you'll face the consequences". And with that Harry smiled. "Now come give your father a bigger hug for scaring the crap out of him". Lily was the first to jump on him and Harry and the rest of the room laughed.

* * *

Ginny who was still stood outside the kitchen with her hand held up to her mouth to try contain her laughing sob. Her family was all reunited now. She'd let Harry have his moment and wait for hers. Sooner or later she'd be mentioned. She just needed to right time to make her entrance.

* * *

Harry was now more relaxed after his punishing, or as much as one could be when he in a room that contained mostly dead people in the future. He grinned at Mrs Weasley who was staring at him with excitement.

"Okay then Molly, ask me" He'd been observing the room since the first time he had stepped in and Molly even though she had been paying attention to the proceedings going on, her eyes had showed pure delight.

"Is she Harry" Mrs Weasley excitedly asked practically bouncing out her seat. Harry smiled and bashfully nodded his head. Mrs Weasley squealed and jumped up from her seat to move round the table to give him her famous hug. Harry smiled into the hug. She still hugged like this in the future and she was a welcome comfort.

"Is she what Mum? Dad what's mum on about" Ron asked.

"I believe your mother is talking about Harry's wife Ron" was Mr Weasleys reply. He too was grinning. It was nice to know that Harry was officially one of them in the future.

"So who is she huh" Tonks butted in. Harry gave a quick smirk. Dumbledore chuckled and Harry turned to face him smiling.

"Did you not figure it out" Harry questioned. "Apart from Mr and Mrs Weasley that is. And Dumbledore." Harry's eyes flicked to each face as he said it. "I mean she even came with me"

"Mums here?" James questioned. Lily head twisted round the room so fast that she made Al wince.

"You're damned right I'm here James Sirius"

Ginny wiped her tears and fixed her slightly. They were currently talking about the children's mother. Of course her parents had figured it out and were at least certain to their answer. She was surprised her brothers hadn't as well.

Watching Harry, she shifted when she heard him say 'I mean she even came with me' and James exclaim "mum's here". Her son couldn't possibly think that she wouldn't have come.

Ginny smirked and much like her husband earlier stepped forward into the doorway.

"You're damned right I'm here James Sirius"

James had the gall to give her a small wave. "Hi Mum, did you miss me". She raised an eyebrow at him and his hand dropped.

"GINNY!" The Weasley brothers exclaimed. Young _Ginny Weasley's _jaw dropped in amazement. She married Harry Potter. She married Harry Potter and had three children with him. Oh hell the young girl even had red hair and brown eyes like her. If fact she was the spitting image of her at 11. How had she not seen it she wondered?

Sirius and Lupin turned to one another and shrugged. "Potters and their red heads". And then they turned back, like they hadn't said anything.

Meanwhile Ginny Potter continued to stand in the doorway, hands on hips and foot tapping.

* * *

**AN: ****Hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone who has review, favourited and followed this story. The response seems to be all positive which I'm glad. As usual tell me what you think of this chapter, especially if there is anything specific that has stood out. **

**Thank you to ****GREENNAVEYBLUERAVEN ****for pointing out that you would think that young Ginny would recognise her mini Ginny aka Lily. ****ALSO I PUT ANY INFORMATION ABOUT THE STORY ON MY PROFILE. **


	6. A Mothers rage

_Sirius and Lupin turned to one another and shrugged. "Potters and their red heads". And then they turned back, like they hadn't said anything._

Meanwhile Ginny Potter continued to stand in the doorway, hands on hips and foot tapping.

* * *

**A Mothers rage**

Now it wasn't often that the Potter children were unsure of their mother. There had been one time when James and Al were respectively 5 and 4, when they'd taken Lily from her crib, without their parent's knowledge, and taken her to James room down the hall. Even though the three of them had been under the bed giggling, like any parents worst nightmare, when Ginny had looked into the crib and not seen her baby she had been terrified. Luckily for Ginny, they had house elves who were connected to the children's magic and they'd been able to pop to the children straight away. Their mothers face had been a mix between relief and anger and Ginny had looked exactly the same then as what she did now.

Currently the whole room was focused on Ginny stood in the doorway. Her younger self was staring at her awe. She grew up to be stunningly beautiful. And it wasn't made up beauty, it was that natural beauty when a little bit of mascara and lip balm enhanced the features. The Weasley brothers could hardly believe that their little sister had grown up and she actually looked like a girl.  
The whole room waited in suspense for her to do or say something.

Harry who had moved a few spaces down to the head of the table to stand next to Dumbledore when his wife entered the room, steadied himself by leaning on the table with his hip so that he was primarily facing Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"You might want to brace yourselves" He whispered grinning. Turning his head to look at his wife, Harry smirked when he realised her face was slowly getting red. The tapping of her foot had stopped but her hands were still on her hips. Lupin who was sat next to McGonagall heard what Harry said and looked at him in puzzlement. Harry realising Lupin was looking at him gave a shrug. "Gin's a Weasley and also my wife" he said and that was all the remark Lupin needed to understand.

Ginny was staring her children down, taking each time to look and analyse them like any mother would. They weren't hurt, they had no scratches or bruises that she could see. Their clothes weren't ripped and by the looks of the plates on the table where they'd been sat they'd also been fed by her mother.

James fed up with her not saying anything spoke. "Mum will you say something. It was just an accident. It's like were having our own little adventure" Ginny focused on her oldest son.

"Uh oh" Harry murmured. "Definitely brace yourself" he whispered out the corner of his mouth.

"Little adventure" Ginny whispered. The whole room heard her in the silence. "Just an accident and a little adventure" James nodded.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I THINK THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD YOU SAY". Ginny erupted like a volcano. "OF ALL THE GODDAMN THINGS YOU HAVE EVER DONE THIS HAS MUST BE THE STUPIDEST. OF ALL THE PAIN AND PANIC I'VE HAD, THIS HAS GOT TO HAVE BEEN THE WORST". Ginny paused for half a second. "AND I WENT THROUGH 12 HOURS OF LABOR WITH YOU SO I WOULD THINK YOU WOULD BE A LITTLE BIT GRATEFUL AND NOT CAUSE YOUR MOTHER ANYMORE BUT GUESS WHAT… YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH ABSOLUTE HELL TODAY." Al and Lily sighed with relief that she hadn't target them as well but Ginny who like most mothers had super mum hearing turned to the two of them.

"AND YOU TWO. OH NO DON'T THINK YOU TWO ARE GETTING AWAY SCOT FREE. I SURE AS HELL THOUGHT YOU WERE BOTH SMARTER THAN THIS. I THOUGHT ALL THREE OF YOU WERE SMARTER THAN TO GO SOMEWHERE YOU NOT SUPPOSED TO. APPARENTLY I WAS VERY WRONG. WHEN WE GET HOME YOU'LL DO EVERYTHING YOUR FATHER HAS SAID YOU HAVE TO AND YOU SURE AS HELL WON'T COMPLAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Mum" they mumbled to the floor.

"OH I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T REALISE I WAS LAID ON THE FLOOR?" Sirius snorted from his place.

"Yes Mum" They repeated clearly, staring her straight in the eyes.

And then Ginny slumped like all the fire had left her. "My babies travelling through time like it's nothing, thinking there off on some adventure" Then Ginny rushed forward and grabbed at James and pulled him into a tight hug and stroked the back of his head.

"Were fine Mum. Don't worry" he whispered in to her.

Ginny's breathing hitched in his shoulder. "I'm your mother, it's my job to constantly worry about you three"

Lifting her head from her sons shoulder she reached out and much like Harry earlier, pulled her other children to her as well. The Weasley family watched the scene with awe. They'd never done anything like this. It showed them just how unclose their family actually was.

"Damn Ginny. That was too much like mum to be real" Ron muttered. He was actually quite scared of this older Ginny. Both older Harry and Ginny practically screamed danger and respect and he only hoped that he in the future was also like that.

"You don't think I know that Ron." _Ginny_ hissed. It has actually freaked her out how much she sounded like Mrs Weasley.

Harry watched with complete happiness from his place next to Dumbledore. "You did well my boy" Dumbledore whispered smiling. "I always worried that you would never have the chance to have this." Harry rested his hand on Dumbledore's shoulder and squeezed. "Thank you sir. Your opinion has always mattered to me as one of the most important" Both continued to watch the scene of a mother being reunited with her children.

* * *

Letting go of her children after a couple of minutes Ginny spoke. "They get this off you, you know. This curious little adventurous streak." Ginny turned to face her husband who grinned and shrugged. "If you say so love. I'm not the one who tried to steal Gryffindor's sword though".

Ginny huffed "I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm an angel"

"Of course love" Harry replied stepping towards her and holding his hand out. Ginny took hold of it and Harry wrapped his arm around her neck pulling her close to him and kissing the top her head. Putting his mouth to her ear he whispered "See their fine". Ginny nodded against his shoulder.  
Ginny pulled away and looked to the room. She finally took note of who was there. She couldn't remember there ever being this many Order members in the kitchen at once. She caught her younger self's eye and winked causing younger _Ginny_ to blush and look down with embarrassment.

Harry put his hand in his jacket pocket pulling out a paper clip and a spare button. From his sleeve he also pulled out his wand and giving the paper clip and button a quick tap, wordlessly transfigured them into two chairs. Unlike the plain chairs that Dumbledore had conjured, these were solid oak mahogany, with a cream cushioned seat and backrest.

"Hh...how...how did you just do that" McGonagall stuttered.

"Why magic Minerva, that's how" was Harry reply. Giving a quick grin at McGonagall's surprised look, Harry held the chair out to his wife and pushed it in when she went to sit. The Potter children who were also still stood up, took this as their queue that they could also sit. However just as they were about to sit Ginny spoke up again.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so. I'm sure you grandmother has some washing up you can do" Ginny told her children. "Isn't that right mum?"

Mrs Weasley who had been playing close attention to the goings on of her elder daughter and grandchildren was quick to reply. "Oh no dear they don't need to."

"See Mum, Grandma's got it covered" James nodded and went to sit down again.

He paused at his father's stern "James" Turning to where his father was sat, Harry twitched his head towards Mrs Weasley and the direction of the sink.

Al grabbed James arm and pulled him round the table.

"Awh Al, c'mon" James whined digging his heels into the floor, completely humiliated that his younger brother was dragging him. Lily much like her mother rolled her eyes at her brothers back. Stopping next to the sink she hoisted herself up onto the work top and caught the hand towel that Al chucked at her head with chaser reflexes. Even at eleven it was fairly obvious that she was a mini Ginny in training. James positioned himself in front of the sink with a sponge. Al stood next to him ready to wash the soap off the dishes.

James cleared his throat. "This is Jam, reporting for duty. Mini Bolt are you in position."

"Aye" Al replied, pulling out a perfect Scottish accent from nowhere.

"Bug, is one ready" James asked Lily next. Lily who was sat cross legged on the counter picking at her nails looked up.

"Oui oui mon ami" Lily chirped.

Harry and Ginny glanced at one another with amusement and silently high fived one another. To this day they were still surprised that their children had such a bond. Sure they fought. Merlin, they fought like cats and dogs some days, but it was moments like this when they were able to see the sibling bond that made them very proud of their children. James and Al doted on Lily. They had from a young age. And Al ever the responsible one, even though he was the middle child, ensured that James was kept in line to the extent that which he could. James allowed it most time but he would often pull out the older sibling card.

McGonagall leaned across in front of Dumbledore. Remus who realised she was going to talk to Older Harry and Ginny nudged Sirius to his left. Both of them also then focused on McGonagall.

"How?" She whispered shocked, her eyes flicking to the children at the sink. Harry raised his eyebrow in puzzlement and gave Ginny a look of confusion. McGonagall realising she hadn't really specified anything rephrased her question.

"I mean how did you get them to just listen and get straight on with it" She whispered. Even the children at school didn't behave in that way, and she was one of the stricter teachers. The Potters children had hardly even grumbled about having the wash the dishes.

They gave her a look of understanding. "Oh you mean do it like a well-oiled machine" Harry replied, shifting himself so that one arm draped over the back of Ginny's chair and the other rested on the table. Ginny leaned into him with practiced familiarity. "They've had much practice at washing dishes. So much in fact that they've turned it into a kind of routine"

"They get into trouble a lot then I take it?" Sirius questioned not taking his eyes of his older godson.

"Potter and Weasley genes combined" Ginny chuckled. "They're like magnets. Actually they're even worse than magnets. They're like sticky tape and magnets combined. The trouble attracts to them like a magnet would metal, but the trouble also just sticks to them like glue."

"The curiosity is the worst" Harry added. "I mean they are so curious, that most of the time that's what causes the trouble.

Ginny continued. "For example James, first night at school, on the way to Gryffindor common room after the feast and he decides to veer off and go down some random corridor on purpose. And oh you know just happens to get lost and cause major panic when he can't be found because he's Harry Potter's son." She stopped to let Harry finish. The group listening to them were listening with rapt concentration to the story.

"Funnily enough he was found by you Minerva and when you asked him how he had got lost, his reply was 'Well Minnie you see I just could not control my wild urges to go explore', and so therefore he set the record for earliest detention that year for not only calling you Minnie but actually wandering away on purpose". The group burst out laughing and were still chuckling to themselves a few minutes later.

* * *

Half an hour later and Harry was surveying the Order in the room and finding it quite painful. Of course he had Dumbledore next to him. The man he considered like a Grandfather. Then there was Lupin. And he was one of the most painful to look at. Teddy who was now 21 even though he had inherited his metamorphing abilities from his mother and his clumsiness, was so much like Lupin academically and characteristically. Naturally Teddy Lupin looked very much like his father and it was much like Al was with Harry; a spitting image. It often made Harry sad to just look at him even 21 years after the final battle. Sirius was also hard to look at. He just looked so alive talking to Lupin and younger_ Harry._ There was so much that he was going to need his help on in the next couple of years, and it was hard for Harry to know that he couldn't change the future. It had been drilled into his head so much when he got the time turner that if anything was to go wrong that the past should not be fully told what was going to happen in the future.

Much of the Order had left Grimmauld place by now under a vow not to mention anything to anyone and only the people living there plus Dumbledore and McGonagall remained. The excitement of the future people's appearance had disappeared but every now and again someone would focus on the children at the sink who were washing dishes like they'd had much practice.

The comfortable silence of the room was only disrupted every now and again by the soft clatter of dishes being put down and soft talking. This fairly peaceful silence was broken by Mrs Weasley who was sat talking with Mr Weasley.

"You tried to steal Gryffindor's sword!" Mrs Weasley screeched. Ginny rolled her eyes whilst Harry leant his forehead in his hand. Everyone could see his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Seriously mother, your only just now realising what Harry said". Ginny shoved Harry's shoulder. "Stop laughing." Harry just carried on.

"I steal a sword" _Ginny_ asked.

"You try to. Sixth year." Ginny replied gripping Harry's leg. "Along with Neville and a few others"

"I think the better question is why though Mrs Potter" Dumbledore asked. _Harry_ and _Ginny_ blushed whilst Sirius nudged _Harrys_ arm with a teasing smile.

"Ah but that would be telling Professor" Ginny replied with a small smile. She tightened her grip on Harry's leg and he removed his chin from his hand to place his hand on top of hers and rubbed it soothingly.

"Let's just say, things get worse. A lot worse" Harry stated ending the topic with a brisk precision. The room fell into an awkward silence which was broken again by Ginny.

"Jamie?" Ginny questioned.

James focused on rubbing fiercely at the pie dish in his hand gave a distracted. "Yes mumsy?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "One don't call me mumsy and two how did you get in Dads study?"

"Just walked in, the door was wide open" James replied still focused on the dish. Harry's hand stopped rubbing along Ginny's.

"But that's not possible, there are wards on his study, isn't that right Harry" Ginny turned to face her husband who froze. "Right?" she questioned. Harry gave her a hesitant nod.

"The wards only activate when I want them to activate. Like right now they should be activated." Harry stated. "They most likely weren't when we was at home because I didn't think the kids would actually go in there."

Ginny frowned, "Seriously Harry. With our children, seriously. You left your study door open".

"Well no actually I shut the door too so that it looked closed" Harry replied. "Why was it open?" This time Harry was frowning.

"Snuffles Daddy" Lily announced to the room from Sirius and _Harry's_ elbow. The two jumped with fright, so focused on the scene in front of them.

"Bleedin' hell" Sirius gasped. "Give a man some warning and why would I be in your study"

"No not you silly, Snuffles is my dog" Lily proudly stated.

Harry face had contorted into one of immense sadness but only Lily noticed.

"Our dog flower" Harry told her with a sad smile.

"It's what I said Daddy" Lily walked around the room after patting Sirius on the shoulder to comfort him.

Grabbing an apple from the bowl she walked around the table. She'd done the dishes which had already been washed. She was just waiting on James as per usual. Getting to Harry's side she held out the apple to him and leaned against his arm. Wordlessly Harry reached out towards the middle of the table for a knife causing his hand to be seen by the majority of people in the kitchen. His younger self included. Most took note of the number of scars on it. Only a few realised that the major scar was words. Harry continued as normal with the knife. Sliding the knife into the apple he skinned it like a pro leaving the peeling on the table. Grabbing a clean bowl he chopped the apple up into chunks and placed the knife down and held it out to his daughter who went to take it off him.

"Thank you Daddy" She said sweetly.

"You're most welcome bug" Harry replied grabbing a cube of apple from the bowl and popping it in his mouth. Lily skipped back to the sink and hopped back up with the bowl. Harry watched her with a sad smile and Ginny ran her hand down his back to try comfort him. Soon she wouldn't want him to cut up her apple, she wouldn't skip and she wouldn't lean on him for everything. And Harry was dreading it.

Ron interrupted his pity party by shouting down the table "Bloody hell mate, where on earth did you get those scars".

* * *

End Chapter

**AN: I hope I did Ginny justice. Enjoy hopefully.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this. As per usual any questions or queries just pm me or put them in a review.**


	7. The pain of a war

_Ron interrupted his pity party by shouting down the table "Bloody hell mate, where on earth did you get those scars"._

**AN: I'm sorry that this took longer to write. For some reason I found it harder to write. **

**And now let's begin. . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The pain of a war**

Ron Weasley wasn't as stupid as what everyone thought him to be. True he wasn't books mart like Hermione or even street smart as Harry, but Ron was knowledgeable in his own right. After all who at eleven years old could say that they went up against a giant chess set and actually came out on top?

So Ron in his own right had a skill which made him unique even though if didn't think he was anything special. However unlike Hermione and Harry, Ron didn't have a filter on his mouth or thoughts. It came from growing up with a family where you had to be heard over others. Hermione had a middle class etiquette to go on and Harry had been raised where he wasn't allowed to be heard. But Ron, with Ron you'd had to be loud. Therefore when he saw his older best mates hand he didn't think be quiet now's not the time, no instead his brain thought speak.

This is why the current people in the room had all stopped in their conversations and were now staring at him. Probably not so much that he had asked, because let's face it, they themselves were curious. But it was the way he was so intrusive about it.

James dropped the plate he was washing and it crashed to the floor breaking the silence of the room. James was the only one out of the three children who knew the full story about some of Harrys scars.

The writing on Harrys hand had often been looked at when the children were little but when they asked, Harry always just said that a not very nice woman had done it, and being younger the Potter children had accepted that. Understandably most of Harry scars could very easily be explained. The scar on his arm was just a knife wound to them yet James knew it to be from Wormtail. The locket mark on his chest was just a burn but James knew it to be from a locket. Al and Lily had been told by Harry it was just a coal burn from him tripping.

However the scar on Harry's hand was one that James didn't know the full story about, as much as he had questioned his father on it. That's why when he heard his uncle Ron pretty much ask what he wanted to know, he had been shocked, all his family, aunts and Uncles included tried to avoid talking about the war if possible.

"James be careful" Ginny shouted from her seat. Mrs Weasley whipped out her wand and repaired the plate easily.

But James ignored her focusing on the table. His father was currently staring at who would be his best mate for years to come with amusement and horror. As far as Harry was concerned his children asking how he got the scar was something entirely different from someone asking who knew in the future. Harry didn't want his children knowing about blood quills and some of the worse horrors he had gone through.

* * *

Harry was still staring at Ron a minute later, contemplating on what to say to him.

"You know what Ron, I really like thirty seven year old you a lot better than fifteen year old you". Harry stated.

"But isn't that still me" Ron replied puzzled as to what Harry was trying to say.

Harry shrugged and gripped Ginny's hand that hadn't left his. "Oh same Ron Weasley in name and mostly the same characteristics but still very different. Your wife once said that you had the emotional range of a teaspoon at fifteen and I'm sorry to tell you that she was very much correct"

"Ronniekins is married?" Fred asked.

"Who on earth would marry Ron" George finished for him seconds later.

"Hey!" Ron gave them both an indignant look before focusing back on Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow at him at in an answer to his question about his hand.

"Let's just say, school is going to get rough this year and leave it at that" Harry gave Ron a warning look when he went to open his mouth again to say something.

"Wait I want to know about your hand Dad" James piped up from the sink.

"Yeah come one Dad. You've never told us about this one" Al also piped up from next to James.

Harry sighed with contempt that his children would probably find out more of what kind of horrors he had been through. Some his children were definitely going to know, after all they were well known within in the wizarding world. So well-known that they were even taught within the history of magic curriculum for a week at Hogwarts during everyone's fifth year.

Harry looked to his wife to find that she was also looking at him. They connected eyes and just stared at one another communicating. After twenty years together it was like a second nature to them and their children hated it.

James stamped his foot on the floor. "Oh I hate when they do this". To which he got a reply of "What they even doing" from Sirius.

"Your parents never did this?" James asked with a frown. It was like second nature for Harry and Ginny to do. It was like they didn't even realise they were doing it at some points. Or for how long as well.

"Daddy says that he and Mummy can read each other's minds" Lily told the room like it was general knowledge. Dumbledore shared a look with McGonagall. It wouldn't have surprised him.

Al shook his head in exasperation at his sister. "They can't read each other's minds. They've just been together for ages" The room fell quiet again.

"How long is ages?" _Harry_ asked the three of them. He would have asked older him and Ginny but they seemed to be a bit busy. It was like they were oblivious to the room and the conversation happening, their focus completely on one another.

"Erm your fifteen right?" At _Harry's_ nod Al continued. "Well in you got together in your sixth year."

"Towards the end of the sixth year" Lily started banging her feet against the cupboard door.

_Harry_ and _Ginny_ simultaneously blushed, while Mrs Weasley cooed.

"You broke up though for a bit" James carried on.

Ron became red in the face whilst the twins started at the information. "You broke up with our sister! Are you mad Potter?"

"Thank you James and no Ron I'm quite sane actually" Harry answered. The Potters seemed to have finished their silent conversation. "As for your earlier question James about my hand you don't need to know at least not now, maybe when you're older we'll tell you some more."

James went to protest but Harry gave his son a look before stating. "I won't talk anymore on this matter with you at the moment". Facing his younger self Harry carried on. "Just know that it will happen this year. And it must happen, for you to become essentially who I am now"

Lily continued to bang her legs against the cabinet softly oblivious to the tension.

"Harry and I have decided that you may ask some questions. However whether or not we choose to answer them is another matter" Ginny gave a grimace.

Ginny knew that there would be the typical questions. She also knew that those one's hurt the most to answer or even talk about. The war was still fresh in many people's minds and hearts at home as everyone had lost someone from their family or who they had been friends with. Those who hadn't were seen to be extremely lucky. Even now being in the past Ginny hadn't once looked at Fred joking around with George. She found it hard enough to look at George on the days where the end of the war were particularly celebrated. She knew Harry in particular found it harder than most. After all he had endured the worst of it. Kinglsey had even made him see the equivalent of a magical therapist during his training days of being an Auror. And Harry hadn't liked that at all, but still he had done it, for his own sake but mostly for Ginny's sake. He had closed in on himself after the war telling Ginny that she had no idea what the war had been like for him. She hadn't talked to him for a week after that. So when he started seeing the therapist, Harry had talked to her more openly, encouraged by his therapist. After all this was a stranger who he could rant and rave at, and it wouldn't matter what he said to them as they were paid to sit there and listen to his problems. Of course Ginny had understood this. That is after she had calmed down.

* * *

The room contemplated Ginny's statement with shock. Surprisingly they had believed that maybe the people from the future wouldn't tell them anything. One look at older Harry and his mannerisms and some of them didn't even dare. Tonks for instance hadn't said a word since Harry had told her to sit down.

"Is it over? Do we win?" _Harry_ whispered to the room.

Harry hesitated before giving a nod with a quick smile. Even winning was bitter with the people they had lost. The room started cheering. Fred and George even going so far as to get out of their seats and start dancing to a tune in their heads. Mrs Weasley on the other hand had pulled out a tissue and was dabbing at her eyes whilst giving the room a watery smile. Ginny on the other hand gave the room a quick once over glare.

Meanwhile whilst the room were celebrating the Potter children moved round the table trying to avoid the twin's limbs. They moved to stand behind their parents, to create a silent support system. Lupin looked up in time to see James squeeze his mother's shoulder. Lily leant against Harry's arm and buried her head in his shoulder. As she was starting Hogwarts when they got back home, she'd only just had the full over view of the war given to her by her parents. Harry and Ginny had set this up when they realised that once their children were out the safety of the home, they could no longer protect them from the gossip and to an extent the scorn of others. Therefore they tried to prepare them as much as possible with as much information so that they knew the truth instead of only half truths. Any kind of gossip or information at Hogwarts was like a game of Chinese whispers to the student's and Harry and Ginny didn't want anything like that about the war getting to their children.

"That is excellent news's my boy" Dumbledore said popping a lemon sherbet in his mouth. "I'm curious though if you know everything"

Harry snorted, for such a wise man, he sure did sound foolish. "Professor if I didn't know everything, Voldemort not only wouldn't be dead but I sure wouldn't be sat here right now"

"Ah yes of course Harry" Dumbledore soothed. "How many was there?"

"Including the diary, 7" Harry informed him with a frown. Dumbledore sat back in his seat for a moment before his face drained of any colour and he made eye contact with Harry.

"Were… were you" He stuttered. Harry just gave a slight incline of the head before ending the conversation with a tilt of his head to face the rest of the room, stroking Ginny's hand to soothe himself.

"The main war… when he hit his main moment... it lasted a year and it was a long year at that. And then it was over just like that. We'd won; won but lost at the same time. And that made it a lot harder to heal from." Ginny told the room with a sad smile

"People died didn't they?" Lupin piped in.

"Of course they did Remus, don't act ridiculous now" Ginny retorted, face contorted into pain and anger. "Yeah Voldemort was dead and yeah that was all just fine and dandy. So you can all sit and cheer and be happy but you have no idea what is to come. The pain that people in this room are going to go through is astounding. So cheer and be happy all you like. But just remember you sure as hell won't be cheering in a few years"

"Ginny" Harry muttered. Harry turned slightly in his seat to stare at his wife who avoided his gaze by placing her head on her folded arms on the table. He gave her a once over noticing her shaking body. Lifting an arm up, he rested in on the back of her head, burying his fingers in her hair. "They deserve to have this moment Gin. Let them have this moment while they can." He whispered to her in her ear. Leaning down and kissing the back of her head, he kept his hand in her hair and considered the room waiting for the question that was bound to come.

Hermione glanced around the room coming to a quick conclusion for everyone. "So who… d-dies?" She asked stuttering over the last word.

"Well I know for a fact I do" Dumbledore stated with a shrug.

Harry gave him a sharp look. "How could you possibly know that at all?"

"My boy, I'm 113 years old this year. If I hadn't died by thebattle something would seriously be wrong" Dumbledore gave him a sad smile.

"Nearly always right aren't you Professor." Harry snorted. "Al did you explain who you were named after" Harry glanced at his son over his shoulder.

"Sure did Dad." Al replied, his focus on his father.

Harry leaned over Ginny to look at his eldest. "Jamie, you as well?" He got a quick nod in reply, from James who was distracted by his concentration on his mother.

"Let's get down the cold facts then shall we. Apart from Lily here, all three of them are named after in some form people who are… to bluntly put it… dead."

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley screeched.

"I'm sorry Molly but when you've seen what I've seen, you don't beat around the bush" Harry told her with a hard expression.

"That means I go as well then?" Sirius asked with a sober expression. The joy that had settled within the room at the announcement that the war was over had now fully dimmed. Ginny's rant and then the evidence that people had actually died brought home to the room the blunt truth.

"I'm sorry Sirius. So sorry" Harry whispered with a sad sigh. His younger self had rested his head on the table much like his wife with the announcement and was muttering 'No not Sirius' on repeat. Lupin on the other hand had gripped his best friends shoulder and clenched his eyes shut. Sirius stayed sombre.

Harry gave the room a moment to process the information that they had been given.

"Harry the final battle, where does it take place?" McGonagall asked.

"Hogwarts" Came Harry's reply. It caused her to slump in her chair. It actually caused many of the room to slump in their chair more than what they already were. It was like a proverbial shock to the system. A place of sanctuary for thousands of students blemished by a vicious fight. It was unbelievable and at the same time so believable that such an iconic fight would take part in such an iconic landmark to the wizarding world.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Harry told the room, feeling Lily resting her head on his shoulder. Her breathing telling him she was nearly asleep. Not only was he tired and emotionally drained, he could say the same about his wife who had been silent since her rant and his family who were either asleep who trying not to drift off. "It's been a long day, and obviously much has happened. We'll find a room upstairs not in use."

"Oh dear are you sure you don't want me to go make some rooms up for you upstairs?" Mrs Weasley asked, ever the concerned mother.

"It's fine Molly. The children can sleep in the same room as us for tonight." Harry got up from his seat, dispatching Lily from his shoulder and motioning for Al to support her. James who became more alert at his father's movement moved to help his brother, who held on to Lily so that James could shift her on his back.

The room watched as Harry leaned down to Ginny and watched as he softly smiled at her sleeping form, before he bent slightly, placing his left arm under her legs and his right round her back. Ginny nestled her head into the crook of his neck sighing in her sleep.

"Come on firefly, time for bed" he muttered. She just murmured into his shoulder._ Harry_ watched with amazement the pure love shown by his older self towards older Ginny. He wanted to know more about it but now wasn't the time. His thoughts were broken by a voice.

"Oh and _Harry"_ _Harry_ looked up to glance at his older self who had paused in the doorway. "A word of warning, you think the nightmares are rough now. They will get worse, much worse." Harry nodded to the room and with that followed his children up the stairs, Ginny firmly secured in the safety and comfort of his arms.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**I hope this chapter is okay. I'm sorry for the wait but as stated at the top I seemed to find this chapter harder to write. **

**IF there is anything anyone is unhappy with or even particularly happy with will you please let me know. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this. As per usual any questions or queries just pm me or put them in a review.**


	8. Breakfast, laughter and sadness

"_A word of warning, you think the nightmares are rough now. They will get worse, much worse." Harry nodded to the room and with that followed his children up the stairs, Ginny firmly secured in the safety and comfort of his arms. _

_**AN: In this chapter we found out a couple of things about the characters**_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Breakfast, laughter and sadness  
**

It was currently 7 in the morning at Grimmauld Place and the house was in pure silence. For Molly Weasley this was her chance at having a quiet moment to herself, free from the stress of having to clean the house and shout at the twins. Not only did it allow her to have a moment to herself where it was nice and quiet, it also allowed her the chance to recollect on what had happened the previous day.

Mrs Weasley woke to her husband's fairly loud snoring. She looked over and him and gave a tender smile. Her youngest son was a lot more like his father that what he thought he was. She laid there for a few minutes waiting for the last remains of sleep to disappear so she could roll out of bed and start breakfast. It was not until she was halfway out of bed that she remembered that she would have to cook more food that morning. Getting excited she twisted on the bed.

"Arthur!" She shook her husband's shoulder. His snoring hitched. "Arthur!"

Mr Weasley opened one eye blearily to look at his wife. "Mmmm?"

"We have grandchildren" Mrs Weasley practically shook in excitement.

"Yes Molly dear." Mr Weasley closed his eye again and soon he was snoring again.

Getting up from the bed with a happy sigh, Mrs Weasley started getting dressed, all the while thinking about how many other grandchildren she would have. She wasn't stupid to think she didn't have more. After all she has seven children. If she didn't have more than three she would have been very shocked. Leaving the bedroom Mrs Weasley softly walked down the hall past the bedroom the Potters had claimed for themselves. Even after all this time she thought to herself, Harry was still self-sufficient. She had be surprised that Harry hadn't put the children in another room but then again she supposed he must have wanted them near to him so he knew they were safe.

Tiptoeing past Mrs Black, Mrs Weasley made her way to the kitchen taking the steps with a giddy skip that didn't show her age. Entering the room she came to a sudden stop.

"Oh… hello dear" Lily looked up at the sound of her grandmothers voice where once again she was sat on the counter. This time though she held a needle in one of her small hands and was focusing on the piece of fabric she held in her other hand. "What are you doing up so early?"

Lily gave a helpless shrug. "I couldn't sleep much. I'm waiting for Dad. He's coming down in a minute, once he wakes up fully".

"Oh and what of your brothers?" Mrs Weasley asked with a kind smile whilst pulling down pans to start breakfast.

Lily frowned. "Jamie and Al are lazy buggers. Jamie especially. Mum says Jamie's like Uncle Ron like that because Daddy never sleeps in late".

"Language bug" Harry spoke from the doorway. Dressed casually in jeans and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up, Harry looked a lot more relaxed than what he had the previous night. "And I don't think it's just Uncle Ron. Your mother is well known for sleeping in as well. Seems to me, it's a Weasley trait.

"Morning Molly" Harry said with a smile, before walking forward to kiss his daughter on the fore head. "Down sweetheart. Grandma is going to start cooking something by the looks of it. I don't want you to get burnt. "

Harry stepped back so that Lily could jump down. Both took seats at the table next to one another waiting for others to join them. Harry occupied himself watching his daughter whilst Mrs Weasley carried on cooking and before they knew it others had started to wander in.

Tonks was the first to wandered, pink hair sticking up much like Harry' s constantly did and yawning, Hermione was quick on her heels but unlike Tonks she seemed bright eyed and wide awake. It wouldn't have surprised Harry if she'd been awake and reading already for an hour.

"How many people stayed last night" Harry asked the women in the room.

Hermione answered for him "Sirius and the Weasley family obviously, Tonks and Remus. Professor Dumbledore left. I don't know where he went though. Maybe back to Hogwarts." Hermione's ramblings were observed with a smile. Even after all the years he'd known her she hadn't changed. Well maybe a little, she was more relaxed in the future. Harry's thoughts and Hermione's ramblings were interrupted by Lupin coming into the kitchen. He looked taken back by the people already up, seeing as it wasn't even 8 in the morning by this time.

"Good Morning all" he said taking a seat at the table.

"Morning Remus. You didn't happen to hear if anyone else was up yet did you?" Mrs Weasley asked, flipping some bacon. "It's just I thought more people would be down by now but there not and everyone needs their breakfast before we can start on the rooms again"

Remus shook his head. "Sorry Molly but no I didn't. I can go wake Padfoot up if you want?"

"Oh would you? Thank you. And Hermione would you go wake the boys and Ginny up."

"Sure Mrs Weasley" Hermione responded with a smile before walking out the room with Remus.

"Thank you dear" Mrs Weasley called to her before focusing back on the breakfast.

Silence fell in the kitchen again, with only the scraping and clanging of pans to fill the room. Tonks who had rested her head on her folded arms on the table seemed to have fallen asleep again, coffee cooling at her side quickly. Every now and again she would let out a soft snore or her breathing would hitch. Harry watched her with amusement. Ah to have the ability to fall asleep anywhere without a care he thought.

A thud came from upstairs breaking the comfortable silence of the kitchen. The three awake occupants either looked up automatically or to the stairs.

"Guess they're up then" Harry stated. And with that noise could be heard on the stairs. Remus entered the room hardly containing his mirth, whilst Sirius followed him with a frown going over to the coffee.

"What's tickled you Remus?" Harry asked curiously. Remus gave him a wide grin before tilting his head in Sirius' direction.

"Your mutt of a godfather thought it would be a good idea to jump the stair banister and face planted the floor. He seems to forget that he's not 17 anymore."

Harry started laughing, picturing the scene in his head, which then set Remus off when he told him to picture it in his head again.

Sirius gave them an indignant look from his place leant against the counter which made Harry and Remus laugh harder.

"Really Sirius. Jumping the banister at your age" Mrs Weasley tutted from the cooker. Sirius frowned at her before pulling out a chair and taking a seat at the table.

"Remus said I couldn't do it" Sirius tattled.

"I said no such thing. I said it would be hilarious to see you do it" Remus replied grinning. "And guess what it really was". The set Harry and Remus off again. Mrs Weasley just smiled at the cooker.

"Humph" was all he got back.

* * *

Entering the kitchen a couple of minutes later the Golden trio, the twins and_ Ginny_ were faced with a still chuckling pair of men.

"What's so funny" one of the twins asked with blurred eyes.

Harry wiped his eyes. "You just had to be there".

The youngsters took their seats just in time as Mrs Weasley started placing food on the table.

Sirius leaned over to the still sleeping Tonks. "HEY DORA, BREAKFASTTTTT!" Tonks shot up out her seat knocking over her now cold coffee in the process.

"Goddammit Sirius" She cried, whipping out her wand and cleaning the mess. Punching his shoulder she pulled a plate to her. Her cousin was still as immature as what he was when he was a teenager.

"Morning Weasleys" Mr Weasley announced to the room as he walked in. "I thought I could smell breakfast". Kissing his wife on the cheek, he took his seat at the end of the table and started dishing food onto his plate.

"I best get the boys up. Bug, put that to the side and get some food please. You can carry on after breakfast" Harry told his daughter. Unlike the rest of the room who had started pulling food towards them as soon as it had been placed on the table, Lily had been focused more on her needlework than eating. Ginny always told Harry that she got this off him as Harry had the tendency to not look after himself when he was focused on something".

Lily gave a sigh before placing it on the table and reluctantly pulling some hash browns towards her.

"Thank you" Harry stroked her hair back before pushing his seat back from the table. "Right then, let's do this" Harry pushed his sleeves up more before determinedly heading out the kitchen.

"Have fun Daddy" Lily called after him.

A faint "I'll try" was heard back in reply.

"Why did he look like he was about to go on some kind of gruelling mission?" _Harry _asked his future daughter who was carefully adding some bacon to her plate. Without looking up she responded with "because he kind of is" thinking that would be enough.

"Yeah but why is he" _Harry_ persisted.

Lily sighed with impatience. "Jamie and Al are deep sleepers. Much like Mum is and Uncle Ron is. And well any other Weasley is to be honest. There a nightmare to wake up and once they do wake up getting them out of bed is also a nightmare." Lily took a bite of toast and chewed thoughfully. Swallowing she continued "This one time Dad warned James three times to get out of bed, and James wouldn't so Dad started to get annoyed with him, so he just tipped the mattress off the bed". She shrugged. "It was kinda funny really". And with that she set to and carried on eating her breakfast.

Ron slapped _Harry_ on the shoulder. "Sounds like you're a badass dad mate". _Harry_ gave him a grin in return.

"Lily what am I like as a Mum" A fairly quiet voice questioned from the opposite side of the table. "It's just last night we saw me, I mean older me, get angry and stuff, just I'm not like that all the time, am I?" The kitchen got quieter at the question. They too were curious, as Older Ginny had obviously been worried, angry and even defensive at one point, but that's all they'd seen from her. Mr and Mrs Weasley just hoped that the war hadn't hardened her too much.

"Sweetheart I'm sure you're a fantastic Mum" Mrs Weasley scolded before Lily had the chance to say anything.

"Grandma's right, you are you know" Lily said pushing her plate away. Mrs Weasley also gave a nod at the admission. "Of course you're not like that all the time. You're a pretty cool Mum as James would say. James muggleborn friend Andrew says that you're a BAMF as much as Daddy is… what's a BAMF? She questioned.

Most of the room looked puzzled at the term, especially the golden trio. Sirius gave his bark of a laugh whilst Tonks giggled. "Trust me kid, it's not for little ears". He told her.

Lily frowned "I'm not little!" Then she shrugged. "Daddy wouldn't tell me either. But it made him and mum laugh, like loads. I think James knows what it means but Daddy told him not to tell me."

"To right I did. I'm not having my baby girl corrupted" Harry stated from the door. On either side of him a Potter boy stood blurry eyed, both their hair stood up in a bigger mess than usual.

"Fooood" James mumbled, doing a good imitation of a zombie walk to the table. In slow motion he pulled the chair out, sat and slammed his head down on the table. A snore coming from him not much later. Al who was slightly more awake shuffled to the chair next to him and began pulling food towards him.

"Damn James Sirius. You sleep like the dead." Harry muttered pulling his chair back out roughly and sitting down heavily. Grabbing a bread roll Harry chucked it at his son and watched as it bounced of his head. He got nothing back.

"Right I guess we resort to other matters" Turning to face his daughter Harry gave her a wicked smile and got the same smile back in return. "Lily lu you're up flower. Do your thing" he told her. Resting an arm on the back of her chair he and the table watched as she leaned slightly over.

"James" Lily whispered in his ear. "James." She whispered again. James murmured into the table. "JAMES OH MY GOODNESS, AL JUST ATE THE LAST PANCAKE" she screamed in his ear. The table jumped back from their seats in shock. For a small girl she had some lungs on her. However unlike when they were at home in Potter Manor, James just lifted his head slightly and opened an eye to look at the table.

"Grandma's awesome, she'll make more" he muttered and put his head back on the table and started snoring again.

"The kid actually has a point to be fair Molly" Sirius told her. Remus slapped his head. Sirius gave him a reproachful look. "Well it's true"

"Well Daddy I think it's going to take something more this morning" Lily said with a serious look and picked up her needlework to carry on.

"I think you right. He'll be awake in a couple of minutes" Harry said getting up and heading to the cooker and placing frying pan on it.

"Oh Harry dear why are you doing that? Is there something you wanted making?" Mrs Weasley spoke getting from her seat as well. She was the one to make the food in the family and she actually didn't know what to do with herself that someone else seemed to be about to cook instead.

"Oh no it's no problem Molly" Harry voice came from the pantry. Coming out with some eggs in one hand and bread in the other Harry set them on the side with Mrs Weasley hovering next to him.

"Dad's mum meter must be going off" Al stated. Mr Weasley gave an understanding nod like he knew what his grandson was talking about.

It was also kind of a joke within the Weasley family that Harry had a Ginny meter because he always seemed to be aware of when she needed or wanted something. "It's kind of like Uncle Fred and George, like how they constantly finished each other's sentences." Al realising what he had just said froze, hoping no one had caught onto his mistake.

He glanced at people's faces but nobody seemed any wiser. Even Fred and George hadn't seemed to hear him either but they were focused on the door. Al looked at the others and noticed that _Ginny_ and_ Ron _looked embarrassed, Ginny especially. Sirius was just gawping. Turning in his chair Al to look at what they were looking at and just shrugged.

* * *

Ginny Potter woke up in bed alone, not only that but she didn't recognised the room either. The bed was huge and had hangings like hers did but the room looked nothing like hers. Reaching across the bed Ginny felt the side on which her husband usually slept and felt the cold sheets. Sighing she stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before propping herself up on her elbows and looking round the room. Much like the master bedroom at home this was big as well, but unlike the bedroom at home this one also had 3 more single beds in it. Obviously her children had also slept in here.

Flinging the covers back she swung her legs over the bed. Grabbing Harry's bathrobe that was laid out on the bed, she walked across the bedroom avoiding the random items of clothing and objects on the floor. Getting to the door she opened it and peered out, and wandered into the hallway barefoot. Leaving the robe open she took the stairs two at a time. Where the hell was her family? She hadn't even heard any of them get up, and she especially could remember going to bed and getting changed the night before. She did unfortunately remember that she was in the past though which caused her to sigh. Her bare feet making no noise on the floor she took the kitchen steps two at a time coming to a halt in the doorway. The twins were the first to notice her and both raised their eyebrows at her. Her younger self went red and Sirius gawped. Looking down at herself, she took in the pyjama shorts and tank top and shrugged as well.

Holding her finger up to her lips at her mother who had gone to open her mouth to speak. Ginny walked past her daughter, stroking her hair as she did so and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and leant her head against his back. He brought a hand up to hers and rubbed her hand specifically her rings.

"Hello love"

"Mhmm your cooking eggy bread" she murmured into his back.

Harry grinned. "Indeed I am. I'll let you have some if you do me a favour"

Ginny was a sucker for eggy bread. Or any food Harry cooked really. She was also a bit of a dare devil much like Harry and didn't often turn down from a challenge.

"Anything" she pleaded squeezing his waist. Turning in her arms he pecked her on the lips quick before nodding towards the table which she scanned quickly.

"Really. Come on the boy who live can't wake his son up. Shame on you" she tutted, wagging a finger at him.

Harry grinned at her "Oh I can but your way is so much quicker than mine"

Ginny rolled her eyes and without moving from where she was wrapped around Harry opened her mouth.

"JAMES SIRUS POTTER, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOUNG MAN"

The room who were just starting to focus back on their food after Ginny's appearance in the room, all jumped at the shout.

James head shot up from the table, eyes wide "I swear I didn't do it Mum" When the room just laughed, Sirius and Remus in particular because Harry's father used to say the same thing to his mum all the time, James pulled a plate of bacon to his plate and without placing any on his plate stabbed some with a fork.

"James plate" Harry and Ginny simultaneously said. Ginny smiled and just hopped up on the counter holding her hand out to Harry, who passed her a plate of fried eggy bread with a grin before leaning against the worktop next to her legs.

"Thank you dear" she beamed picking up her fork.

Ginny took note of her daughter sewing and keeping to herself. No wonder Lily liked sitting on the worktops all the time. It gave one a great view of the room, the ins and outs and what everyone was doing. There was no way a person could be caught out.

"What are you sewing sweet heart?"

"Just you know whatever Mum. I think I might give it to Teddy and Victoire as a present." Lily gave a thoughtful shrug of her shoulders.

"Who's Teddy? And who's Victoire?" Sirius asked with a puzzled look. "I swear you've mentioned this Teddy before". Tonks gave a confused look. Her dad was called Ted, was it just a coincidence that this older Harry and Ginny knew someone with the same name?

"Teddy is my godson. And pretty much like the kids older brother" Harry taking a sip from his coffee. "Teddy used to live with his grandmother for most of the week and come to the Manor at the weekends but then when he was about 4 or 5 he started living with us during the week instead and her the weekend. As for Victoire, that would be his fiancé. Does that answer your questions Sirius?" Harry said raising an eyebrow. He sure hoped it did, as things could get awkward very quickly if it wasn't.

"Teddy's parents died in the war." James stated to the room to clear up why Teddy was living with them. The table looked at him with horror and sadness.

Harry stiffened up "James!" he hissed. James gave him a challenging look. He wanted them to know. He wished that Teddy had the chance to come and meet his parents. It wasn't fair that he and his siblings were able to because I mean how could James go to his older 'brother' and tell him that he had when Teddy couldn't. It would devastate him.

"Harry" Tonks spoke softly. At his acknowledgement she continued. "Harry is Teddy… is Teddy my son?" Harry dropped his head and nodded whilst Ginny reached out to place a hand on his neck. Tonks dropped her face into her hands, whilst her hair changed from its vibrant pink to its mousy brown. Mrs Weasley went to put an arm round her whilst the younger generation consoled one another. To lose Tonks would be a big blow as she was such a lively soul to know.

"Tonks…. Tonks." Tonks who was shaking wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands. "Would you like to know his full name?" Ginny asked her. She gave a watery smile and bob of her head.

Ginny squeezed Harry's neck and Harry reached back to place a hand on her bare knee.

"Well he was named after your Dad. And his father." Ginny took a big gulp and a huge pause to control herself. "Harry...I can't" she leant forward and whispered in his ear. Due to the silence of the room however apart from the occasional snuffle of someone, everyone heard her.

"Teddy's full name is Theodore Remus Lupin" Harry said.

* * *

**AN. So I last updated on Monday the 17****th**** so nearly two weeks ago. Sorry about that. I mentioned briefly on my profile about it so thank you to those who have been waiting. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this. As per usual any questions or queries just pm me or put them in a review.**

**Review answers**

**Storycraze: I think now is definitely the time to start exploring how they're going to get home, how though I don't know.**

**IceLumos963: I'm still undecided about whether or not I'm going to have Teddy appear, I just don't know how I would be able to write it in. **


	9. Who is Teddy?

"_Well he was named after your Dad. And his father." Ginny took a big gulp and a huge pause to control herself. "Harry...I can't"__ she leant forward and whispered in his ear. Due to the silence of the room however apart from the occasional snuffle of someone, everyone heard her. _

"_Teddy's full name is Theodore Remus Lupin" Harry said._

* * *

**Chapter 9 ****–**** Who is Teddy?**

The kitchen of Grimmauld Place was silent accept for the occasional gasp from Tonks who was taking big gulps of air. Harry once delivering the news hadn't taken his eyes off Lupin, who had gone paler than usual and seemed to be swaying in his seat. Sirius who had also taken notice of this placed a hand on Lupin's shoulder as support.

"I have a son?" Remus stuttered. "And Tonks ... Tonks and I are dead? I mean why else would he live with you, right?" Remus moved to rest his head on his fists on the table. "And he's engaged you say? Remus voice was muffled to the room but also still heard very clearly.

Harry flinched. "Kids out please" he demanded.

James looked up from his food with a mouthful of bacon. "Buttt Dadd" James didn't want to leave the room. His parents never talked about the people who had died. Sure they answered questions but nothing like this.

Ginny stood up and marched to her eldest son and picked up his plate of food and waited for him to stand. "NOW, no buts" she pushed the plate into his hands. "Take this with you and go back to the room."

Lily looked towards her father who softened his eyes and nodded to her in reassurance and with that she gathered up her things and followed her brothers from the room. Ginny shut the kitchen door after her and took her seat back next to her husband.

"Why don't you want them in the room" _Harry_ asked.

"Because we don't know what questions you're going to ask us." At his younger self's look Harry quickly expanded. Merlin knows he hadn't liked being in the dark then, but unlike his younger self now he'd already seen what was to come. "Don't get me wrong, there are quite a lot of things we've already told them about, and even then, they're some things they don't need to know the answers too about the war." Harry told the room.

Harry and Ginny wanted their children to have a childhood. Harry especially. After his treatment at the Dursley's and then even at Hogwarts, Harry had received no childhood at all, and because of that he was very direct in wanting his own children to be able to be the age they were to the best of their ability. Ginny who had been able to be a child and have fun roaming around the Burrow and being told off for the right reasons, fully supported him on the matter in that there were just some things that their children didn't need to know about just yet, such as exactly what their parents actually went through whilst at Hogwarts. Ideally they probably could have stayed in the kitchen but that was just a risk that the two of them had to take as parents and as the Potter children respected their parents, they also respected their wishes. Most of the time anyway.

Harry took a deep breath before speaking. "Theodore Remus Lupin, born 2nd April 1998 to Remus and Nymphadora Lupin" Harry shrugged. "I don't know what else you want to know about him."

Tonks gave a quick quirk of his shoulders accompanied by a sniffle. "Anything. Anything that you can tell us"

Harry laughed. "He's clumsy like you Tonks but so smart. A real book worm much like you Remus. He's a metamorphagus as well, so he always gets looks for his hair. Bright blue is his favorite by the way. And he knows everything that we could possibly tell him about you, I mean we even started him his own photo album."

"He sounds wonderful. Thank you for looking after him so well." Tonks whispered.

"Tonks he is a wonderful boy...man even. You'd be so proud of him" Ginny smiled sadly. "He started to become an Auror. Harry trained him of course so he's pretty much flying through... he seems to have a problem with stealth though. Though from what I've heard, that seems to be what you nearly failed on Tonks. All the same, were very lucky to have him in our lives".

Tonks nodded at Ginny. "Thank you Ginny. I'm glad he had the two of you. And my mother".

Throughout the entire interaction between Ginny and Tonks, Remus had been completely silent, listening with his head still resting on his fists. It was only when the two of them were finished and the room was silent that he lifted his head up and finally spoke.

"Did he get it?" Sirius squeezed his friends shoulder. Sirius of course knew that this was one of the main reasons why his oldest friend had never married. The idea that with marriage then ideally comes a child, and with that the biggest fear that any child would also have the unfortunate weight on their shoulders of becoming a 'monster' every month for the rest of their lives.

Harry out right laughed at this to the shock of the room. Ginny too chuckled to herself. "You mean becoming a werewolf don't you?" Remus nodded. "Well let's just say Teddy gets a little bit cranky and he likes his meat a bit rarer on those days. He's fine Remus, he doesn't become a wolf at all. ". Remus sighed with relief.

"Hear that Moony, he doesn't have your little furry problem. He's perfectly fine and you even get married to my cousin. Were family now" Sirius crowed with happiness. Remus at the news pressed his palms into his eyes.

"In fact thanks to your furry problem Remus, it essentially gave him the ability to change into a wolf at will" Harry told him. Remus pulled his hands from his eyes with a gasp.

"Is that actually possible. How is that possible?" Hermione asked ever the bookworm. "I mean of course it would be in his DNA but wow"

"I think Gin, we just made Hermione speechless twice" Ginny held up her hand for Harry to high five and he did so with a smile. Their antics broke the mood of the room who also were now smiling, some were even quietly snickering to themselves.

"Teach me how" Ron pleaded to them which caused Hermione to smack him and set the room into peals of laughter.

"Harry, love, the kids" Ginny said once she had quietened down.

Harry gave a nod before pulling out his wand and giving it a flick. The room gasped when a fully corporal patronus appeared from it. It was well acknowledged that 15 year old Harry could produce a full patronus but there were only about 3 people in the room who had actually seen it at this point, so to see it was something else.

The stag was stood majestically in front of Harry, its glow brightening up the dank room. His patronus bowed to him ready to defend its creator at any possible moment. Harry reached a hand out to touch its forehead. For a few seconds Harry was silent before he removed his hand and nodded at the stag. The stag bowed its head once more, turned and proudly strode from the room.

"What the hell just happened" Hermione muttered. It was as if everything she knew was being altered by this older Harry and Ginny. Since when was it possible to touch your patronus, and to even summon a patronus non verbally like it was nothing.

"Hey I think you broke Hermione" Ginny whispered to her husband. He loved his 'sister' and everything but she relied on books far too much. Harry grinned at his wife wickedly.

* * *

Whilst everyone was in the kitchen talking, the Potter children were gathered in what was now the Potter family's room. James after inhaling the rest of his breakfast had laid back down on his bed and seemed to be sleeping, that was if the light snore was anything to go by. Lily knew though that unlike before he would wake quickly and easily this time, as he wasn't deeply asleep. When James was in a deep sleep he hardly made a noise. This used to freak their parents out at first as it hardly had seemed like he was breathing but they were used to it now.

"How long do you think it will be before we can go down again Al" Lily questioned her brother, not looking up from the sewing she had continued to do once in the room. Al who was sat on his bed, engrossed in the book that his father had brought with him, looked up at her.

"Why Lil?" He furrowed his brow at her and book marked his page by turning the corner. Aunt Hermione would lose her nut if she saw him doing that. She was a stickler for the conditions of books being in tip top shape.

Lily frowned. "I don't like it here Al. I don't want to be here." Sighing she ran her hand through her hair. Unfortunately for all the children it was a habit that they had picked up from Harry.

Al placed his book to the side and shuffled over to her so that they were sat together.

"I miss Snuffles. And Teddy. And Grandma. My Grandma who knows what food I like the best. We never should have gone in Dad's study". Her hands clenched the fabric in her hand. "And James, how is he so relaxed Al?" She sniffed. "Mum and Dad, they have no idea how to get us home Al."

"How do you know that Lil?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it" Al shook his head. "Don't you think we'd already be home if they did? This is our fault Al"

"I know bug. I know" Al put his arm round his sister and gave her a squeeze. "Do you think we just have to wait for mum or dad to tell us to come back down?"

His question was answered before Lily could open her mouth by the glow which filled the doorway, its light refracting off the walls.

"Guess we'll find out" Lily murmured. The two of them stood up to face the patronus. "Ok Prongs"

Their father's voice came from the patronus' vicinity. It was like the voice was coming from the inner mind of the stag and being directed into the room.

"You can come down now" Harry's voice was heard. The patronus on delivering its message stood for a few seconds before it started to fade and then vanished completely.

"Right let's wake James" Lily smiled evilly and walked over to James. As far as she was concerned James didn't get to relax. Sitting herself on the floor she placed her feet onto the side of the camp bed before pushing hard. In slow motion the bed tipped side wards and over, James landing with a thud on the floor and a harsh swear. Jumping up both Lily and Al watched as James with his frantic movement became entangled in the blankets. The swearing increased in volume and intensity. Managing to get his head out James snarled at his siblings. Al just pointed at Lily who slapped his arm for tattle tailing on her.

James tried to push the blankets fully of him "When I get my hands on you Lily Luna…" Lily gave his a raised eyebrow before turning tail and running from the room. "Get back here". Succeeding in ridding himself of the blankets James scrambled up after her and he too ran from the room. Al shook his head at his siblings knowing that when James did catch up with Lily all hell was going to break lose. So instead he picked his book up off his bed and flipping to his page, walking leisurely from the room at a sedate pace.

* * *

Lily took the steps two at a time to get to the ground floor. She'd had a head start on James and her small size gave her the ability to be quick. James and Al who were much like Harry in appearance, had unlike Harry had a head start in life compared to their father, in that they had be fed the right foods from a young age. Therefore they were fully nourished and had grown and were growing at the correct pace. This made them a lot heavier than Harry which slowed them down slightly so Lily could navigate the hallways and stairs at a quicker pace because of this, managing to get round corners tightly without slowing down. James could still run fast though, Quidditch made him fast and it was in his blood so she knew he would catch up with her quickly. Hitting the ground floor she swung round the banister feet hitting the floor with a thud.

"LILY!" Lily quickly turned her head over her shoulder seeing her brother appear at the top of the stairs and pausing. She ran past Mrs Black's portrait full force hoping she wouldn't wake up and hit the stairs to the kitchen at full speed. He was soon to follow her. Upon reaching the closed kitchen door without hesitating she pushed open the door which slammed into the wall with a crash causing the rooms occupants to jump, some even going so far as to pull their wands out.

"Hi Daddy got your message" Lily inhaled deeply, taking a few deep inhales.

"LILY" was repeated by James followed by thudding on the stairs causing Lily to run to her father's side.

"What did you do flower?" Harry questioned. His daughter gave him an all too familiar innocent smile. This exact smile he often saw on his wife when she'd done something.

"Nothing Daddy" She replied just in time for James to appear in the doorway with a flushed face. He too was breathing hard and staring at his sister.

"You… you… you evil witch"

Lily gave him a sweet smile "Aww poor Jamie, so unfit. No wonder Jessica Finnegan won't look at you twice"

James took a quick step towards reaching out to grab her. Jessica Finnegan was a sore spot for James as even though they were good friends, she was either completely oblivious to how much he liked her or she knew and still wouldn't date him. It was also one of the quickest ways to wind him up.

"James, Lily you stop this right now" Ginny scolded the two of them.

"You take that back now" he shouted at his sister, pointing at her.

"No. Because it's true and you know it" Lily shouted back. James growled in the back of his throat at her. The room watched them with horror. How was it possible that sweet children who a couple of hours ago were the closest of siblings, were now looking at one another like they wanted to rip each other's heads off? Mrs Weasley seemed in shock that her daughter and son in law were even allowing this to continue. Sure Ginny had scolded them but she hadn't said anything otherwise. Even Harry hadn't said anything.

"Especially once she knows you got it on with Ellie Thomas in the broom cupboard like some kind of dog on heat" Sirius looked insulted whilst James gave her an incredulous look that she would even know such a thing. "Yeah Al tells me stuff".

"Who the hell is Ellie Thomas? Is this why you got low marks last year?" Harry exclaimed. But the two of them were occupied with one another.

James this time leapt forward instead to try grab at his sister but just missed. Lily pulling away from where she was still stood next to her father, who was watching the scene with barely contained surprise at how quick the fight has escalated. Lily leapt onto the table and over it screaming. James who now stood on the opposite side of the table to Lily went to vault of the table as well to follow her. However he didn't get far before he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and hauled to the side.

"Now that is enough" Harry's voice thundered in the kitchen causing the pans to rattle with leaked magic and the room of occupants hair to stand on end "I don't know what the hell is going on. Frankly at the minute I don't care but apologize to one another now." The two of them mumbled to one another before they took seats far apart from one another.

Al walked into the room with his face still in his book and looked up like nothing had just happened. "So who won then?"

Lily raised her hand. "I did." Before she stabbed a piece of bacon off Sirius's plate and munched on it with a smug look before sticking her tongue out at James.

"Awesome" The twins murmured.

* * *

**AN: Wow sorry for the long wait. I just needed a bit of a break from college, writing this and working. **

**This chapter just seems more like a filler chapter. There's nothing really amazing in it. I'm an only child so the sibling arguing, I hope I got this right because I have no experience in this. I've never even seen my friends argue with their siblings. **

**Spoiler: I'm thinking the chapter after this when I start it is going to be set in the future. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this. As per usual any questions or queries just pm me or put them in a review.**

_**Also there is a poll on my profile to do with Teddy coming to the past. If possible could you please possibly take the time to answer it, it's vital for the story development as I want to know if how many people would either like it to happen or not**__**.**_


End file.
